Glaciem et Ignis
by Velveth
Summary: Es el último curso en Hogwarts, un curso tranquilo. Pero, ¿qué pasa si dos fuerzas completamente diferentes chocan accidentalmente entre sí? Una inofensiva arma para molestar al enemigo se puede volver en tu contra. Tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos... Todo se vuelve confuso cuando el fuego y el hielo empiezan a tener contacto gracias al diario de Hermione. -Dramione- L/R
1. Encuentro en el Expreso

**Disclaimer:** _Esta historia es una ficción propia basada en los personajes y escenarios de J.K Rowling._

* * *

**I**

**Encuentro en el expreso.**

Hermione Granger se levantó aquella mañana repleta de emoción. Era el día en que volvería a coger el expreso para ir a Hogwarts. Todos los años se sentía llena de euforia por pisar nuevamente esa escuela de magia donde tantas cosas había vivido. No obstante, aquel día era algo diferente. Iba a ser la última vez que experimentaría tal emoción. Ese año comenzaría el séptimo curso. El último.

* * *

No podía apartar la vista del cristal y de los paisajes. Estaba claro que era la última vez que vería esas imágenes que iban cambiando rápidamente conforme avanzaba el tren. Harry y Ron estaban frente a ella, hablándole, aunque extrañamente no podía concentrarse en las palabras de sus amigos. Estaba nerviosísima. Extrañamente.

–… go el cuello a que no aparece hasta que crucemos las puertas de Hogwarts. – Dijo Ron con un tono pícaro y divertido y una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. – ¿Tú que crees Hermione? – Pero Hermione seguía mirando a la ventana, de un modo melancólico, absorta en sus pensamientos. Ignorando completamente lo que le decía el pelirrojo. - ¿Hermione? ¿Me estás escuchando?

En ese momento la Griffyndor reaccionó, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño. No sabía bien que decían, así que por un momento iba a darle la razón como a los tontos. Pero prefirió preguntar. Al fin y al cabo le sabía mal pasar así de sus amigos mientras viajaban a Hogwarts.

– Perdonad. Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. – Se disculpó con una leve sonrisa. - ¿Qué decías?

– Decía que me juego el cuello a que el sapo de Neville no aparece hasta que crucemos las puertas de Hogwarts. – Le repitió Ronald.

– ¿Es que lo ha perdido? – Preguntó Hermione desconcertada. En ese instante Ron la fulminó con la mirada. Harry permanecía impasible. Tranquilo. Como solía ser él.

– Por Merlín Hermione. – Comenzó Ron. Por el tono de su voz era evidente que no le había hecho ninguna gracia que su amiga le ignorara así. - ¿Es qué no has oído nada de lo que estaba hablando? Neville ha perdido a su querido Trevor, sí. Justo como en nuestro primer año en la escuela ¿Recuerdas que apareció a los pies de McGonagall? No sé por qué no me extrañaría lo más mínimo que sucediera lo mismo. – Termino la frase con el tono de voz ya relajado y lleno de diversión.

Hermione y Harry rieron mutuamente. La verdad era que, si sucedía lo que comentaba Ron, sería muy divertido. Y entonces lo pensó. Fue gracias a Trevor, el sapo, que los conoció en ese mismo compartimento del tren. Al pensar en ello, los nervios de la chica aparecieron de nuevo. Necesitaba despejarse un poco.

– Voy al servicio. – Dijo ella finalmente. – Estoy comenzando a marearme. – Se levantó y salió del compartimento antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran decir "vale".

* * *

Hermione caminaba con la cabeza gacha por el pasillo del expreso de Hogwarts. Iba de vuelta al respectivo compartimento donde había dejado solos a sus dos amigos. Un grito ahogado de pánico la hizo frenar en seco. Venía de un par de metros tras ella. Se giró extrañada y de repente vio salir a Pansy Parkinson histérica, alejándose hacía la dirección opuesta en la que se encontraba ella.

La pequeña bruja se acercó curiosa al lugar de los hechos. En el interior del compartimento solo estaba un chico de cabello rubio platino, con la cabeza ligeramente agachada, provocando que su pelo le rozase los ojos. Tenía una expresión completamente irritada. Maldiciendo a Pansy por lo bajo.

– Estúpida Pansy. Mira que ponerse a chillar y a correr por un sapo inútil ¿En serio es una bruja? – El tono de su voz delataba que estaba claramente cabreado. – Al final va conseguir joderme el inicio del curso con su estupidez.

En ese momento, Malfoy se percató de la presencia de la Griffyndor. Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando los ojos grisáceos del rubio se fijaron en ella. En la cara del chico se reflejó una expresión de asco mayor que la tenía segundos atrás.

– ¿Se puede saber que coño miras, Granger? – Dijo con un tono de voz despectivo y con una mirada que reflejaba un odio intenso. Hermione se quedó en silencio un par de segundos que se le antojaron eternos sin saber que decir. Estaba claro que no le iba a admitir que solo estaba allí por pura curiosidad.

– Estoy buscando el sapo de Neville… - Mintió finalmente. Nerviosa.

– Genial. Pues ahí lo tienes. – Le respondió secamente indicándole con el índice el asiento de enfrente. Cierto, el anfibio se encontraba como un viajero donde, Hermione dedujo con algo de malicia, estaba sentada Pansy. – Y ahora, Granger, si eres tan amable coge a ese asqueroso animal antes de que lo aplaste y desaparece de mi vista. – Ordenó de forma cruel.

Hermione se apresuró a coger al sapo de Longbotton sin dirigirle la mirada a Malfoy. Estaba acostumbrada a que la tratase con desprecio, pero no sabía porqué esta vez le había sentado peor que de costumbre. Antes de salir del compartimento se giró levemente para dedicarle una mirada de odio al Slytherin. _Él la odiaba_. Ella también a él.

Después de cometer la buena acción de devolver a Trevor a su respectivo dueño, Granger volvió con Harry y Ron. Y esta vez la nostalgia y todos esos sentimientos que llevaba arrastrando esa mañana desaparecieron. Ahora cuando miraba a la ventana solo veía unos _ojos de hielo_. Y eso le ponía tensa. Pero era la mejor excusa para centrarse en sus amigos y reír.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que os haya gustado este (corto) primer capítulo. La verdad es que ha sido muy introductorio pero no me quería extender mucho. Mi intención era que la gracia de verdad la fuese adquiriendo el segundo capítulo.  
_

_Es el primer fic que escribo, por tanto no me extrañaría que esté algo cojo. Espero ir mejorando capítulo a capítulo para que todas las lectoras amantes de Dramione podáis disfrutarlo como se merece.  
_

_¡Y decidme que pensáis! Os ha gustado. No. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué creéis? ¿Cómo tomará rumbo la historia? Decirmelo todo en un_ review_ es algo que me pone muy happy.__  
_

_Y no os molesto más.  
_

_Gracias por vuestra atención.  
_

_Con aprecio, **Vel**-.  
_


	2. El diario

**II**

**El diario.**

Las dos primeras semanas en el colegio de magia transcurrieron de un modo normal para los tres amigos. O quizás no tan normal. Tenían que soportar los constantes insultos de Malfoy a todas horas. La verdad es que estaban acostumbrados a esa actividad, no en vano les había estado molestando de mil formas durante los seis años que llevaban en Hogwarts. No obstante, era obvio que todo ello se había multiplicado por mil.

En especial parecía haberse ensañado con Hermione: Cuando ésta levantaba la mano en clase o tenía que lanzarles algún comentario o alguna pregunta respecto al temario a los profesores, si la clase era común con Draco, siempre se podía oír de fondo un sabelotodo, pelota o come libros cargados de rabia. No solo en clase, también por los pasillos y cada vez que se cruzaba con él recibía empujones del Slytherin. Y la mayoría de veces iban acompañados de la risita insoportable de Pansy Parkinson. Harry y Ron siempre le devolvían los insultos cuando se metía con ella, en especial el pelirrojo. Aunque les insistía en que no le prestasen atención alguna, ellos hacían caso omiso. Hermione sospechaba que esa fijación que había desarrollado en ella se debía únicamente a que le había 'molestado' en el tren mientras ella buscaba o, fingía que buscaba, a Trevor.

Hermione ignoraba completamente los comentarios de Malfoy 'cargados' de inteligencia y astucia. Ese era el mejor modo de enfadarle. Ignorarle. Aunque tenía que reconocer que estaba empezando a hartarse de ser su punto de mira.

* * *

— ¿Sabéis? — Comenzó a comentar Hermione en la mesa de Griffyndor, mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa comida que se exponía ante ellos en el Gran Comedor. — Creo que voy a empezar a escribir mis propósitos para el año que viene y un plan de estudios en mi diario...

Ron hizo un gesto mientras se metía en la boca una grasienta y sabrosa alita de pollo. Parecía que se atragantaba. Harry y Ginny lo miraban con preocupación y extrañeza. Al final, tosió un par de veces, se dio unos cuantos golpes en el pecho con la mano cerrada y la cara roja, a juego con su pelo, y al fin logró articular algo.

— ¡¿Pero es que todavía escribes un diario? — Preguntó con incredulidad. — Joder, Hermione, que ya tienes 17...

— Para tu información, Ronald, mucha gente de mi edad e incluso mayor que yo escriben un diario. — Le replicó la chica indignada. — ¿Verdad, Harry? — Y depositó su mirada en el moreno, buscando apoyo ante la situación. Harry desvió la mirada un instante.

— Sí... supongo... — Respondió él sin saber bien donde meterse. — Aunque yo no escriba ninguno...

— La verdad es que yo nunca he escrito ningún diario. — Intervino Ginny, sonriente. — Pero siempre me ha parecido algo interesante. Ahora me han entrado ganas de tener uno. Y eso del plan de estudios y propósitos del año me parece una estupenda idea, Hermione. — Continuó la pelirroja ayudando a su amiga. Hermione le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Siempre había pensado que la menor de los Weasley era una persona muy madura.

— Venga Ginny... ¿Tú también? — Suspiró Ron. Hermione y la pequeña de los Weasley intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Cuando vio la hora que era, Granger se alteró. Faltaban aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos para su próxima clase. Introdujo las dos últimas cucharadas de sopa de calabaza en su boca y se levantó rápidamente mientras se dirigía a sus amigos.

— Es increíble. Chicos, me voy corriendo. Voy a llegar tarde a clase de Alquimia.

— ¿Pero Alquimia no empezaba a las cuatro? — Preguntó Harry. — ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

— Exacto. — Le respondió Hermione con su habitual tono en la voz de chica empollona cuyos mejores amigos no parecían otros sino los libros. — La clase comienza a las cuatro y son las tres y media. Tengo que ir a la Torre Griffyndor a recoger los libros y volver a bajar para ir al aula.

— En serio Hermione, creo que deberías relajarte un poco. — Sentenció Ron. Aparentemente muy serio. — Hace apenas tres semanas que empezó el curso. Tienes tiempo de sobra para llegar en quince minutos de aquí al aula con tus libros y todo perfecto. Y además — Prosiguió el pelirrojo. — sigo sin entender porqué te cogiste ese coñazo de asignatura.

Ante ese último comentario, Hermione soltó un bufido y, ladeando la cabeza con los ojos en blanco, abandonó el Gran Comedor. Ginny le dedicó una mirada seca a su hermano y éste no hizo más que encogerse de hombros. Sólo se había limitado a decir lo que pensaba al fin y al cabo.

* * *

En la clase de Alquimia eran apenas seis personas. Había dos estudiantes de Ravenclaw, uno de Hufflepuff y sólo Hermione de Griffyndor. También dos de Slytherin. Por lo tanto siempre era muy tranquila y Hermione se sentía muy relajada. O así es como debería ser.

Cuando entró a clase le llegó a la mente un pensamiento que ya había estado rondando por su cabeza las últimas veces que había entrado a dicha aula: Quizá si que fue un error escoger Alquimia.

Esto se debe a que, de entre todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, de entre todas las casas, tenía que coincidir con Malfoy precisamente en Alquimia. Con Draco Malfoy. Es cierto que coincidían en otras materias, como Pociones o Encantamientos. Pero en esos casos ella tenía a Harry y a Ron a su lado, por lo que le importaba un rábano lo que dijera el Slytherin en las clases o dejase de decir. Y tendría que dejar de importarle también estando ella sola con él, pero no podía. En el caso de Malfoy, él tenía a Zabini a su lado.

Eran dos contra uno y Hermione nunca les respondía. Se resentía y se frustraba. Y eso era lo realmente extraño. Le daba importancia a las falacias que dijera Malfoy de ella cuando llevaba aguantándolo prácticamente toda su adolescencia. Era de estúpidos que empezara a inmutarse por sus comentarios a estas alturas de la vida. Pero ni ella misma lo entendía.

Ese día no iban a cesar los comentarios de Malfoy. Aunque eso es algo que la propia Hermione ya daba por hecho en cuanto vio su sonrisa perversa en el aula.

El maestro de dicha materia les hizo hacer una redacción sobre Nicolas Flamel en el tiempo que transcurría la clase. Por supuesto, para Hermione no fue ningún esfuerzo hablar sobre ese alquimista. Ya estuvieron investigando Harry, Ron y ella, en su primer año en Hogwarts, sobre él. Así que brincó de alegría cuando supo sobre que trataba el trabajo. Si ella se interesó por esa asignatura fue gracias a Flamel y a su Piedra Filosofal, precisamente.

El profesor abandonó la clase. Dejando a los pocos alumnos solos.

— Joder, Granger. — Oyó la voz del rubio a sus espaldas. — Que es solo una redacción. No te van a dar una matrícula de honor por esto. — Comentó al ver las ganas con las que estaba redactando ella el escrito. Completamente concentrada. Hasta que él la distrajo, claro. — Además, una sangresucia estudiando Alquimia es algo obsoleto. Un insulto para los sangrelimpia como nosotros ¿Qué crees tú, Blaise?

— No sé ni como le permitieron elegir la asignatura. Para inmundicias como ella debería estar prohibido hasta entrar a este colegio. — Dijo Zabini destilando rabia en su tono de voz. Como si estuviese hablando de algo realmente asqueroso para él. Draco rio cómplice con maldad.

Los alumnos de las otras casas se limitaron a callar. Haciendo como si no pasara nada. Si sabían lo que les convenía lo mejor era no hacerles la contra ni meterse con la casa Slytherin. En especial con esos dos. En especial con Draco Malfoy, el Rey de la casa.

Hermione comenzaba a sentirse impotente. Ese comentario se había desviado. Vale sabelotodo, vale come libros y vale que la llamasen pelota. Pero sangresucia era algo que nunca habia soportado. Ella adoraba a sus padres, muggles, y mucha gente en la escuela la odiaban por el hecho de ser nacida de ellos, en especial las _serpientes_. Y eso le dolía por dentro.

La risa de Malfoy la estaba desconcentrando. Empezaba a meterse en su mente como si se la estuvieran taladrando ¿Cómo podía reír de esa forma? ¿Y quién era capaz de escribir nada de nadie estando el ambiente acompañado de su leve sadismo? Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se giró hacía ellos, con una mirada llena de orgullo. Como una auténtica Griffyndor.

— Si estoy aquí es gracias a mi talento y a mi inteligencia. — Respondió mirándoles fijamente a los ojos. Desafiante. Rebosando dignidad. — ¿Y vosotros? ¿Qué pintáis aquí? ¿Realmente os gusta la Alquimia? ¿O será que estáis aquí para cumplir los deseos de vuestra familia como simples marionetas sin vida? — Entonces su mirada se centro única y exclusivamente en el rubio. Y esbozó una sonrisa con honra.

Zabini comenzó a reírse, dejando claro que no le afectaba en lo absoluto aquello que una chica con un estatus tan vulgar pudiera decirles. Malfoy se limitó a mirarla en silencio con sus ojos de hielo, seriamente. No hay nada que pusiese a Hermione más nerviosa que la mirada de Draco. Nunca sabía en que podría estar pensando. Eran como unos ojos vacíos, sin sentimientos. Entonces lo hizo, su primer movimiento. El rubio esbozó una de sus muecas, una de sus medias sonrisas que provocaban un escalofrío a cualquiera que las veía.

Cuando vio el gesto de su enemigo. Decidió girarse, consciente de que era una pérdida de tiempo hacerles el más mínimo caso. Pero antes de poder voltearse, un fuerte estruendo inundó toda la sala. Malfoy permanecía en pie. Había tirado la silla al suelo. Y en sus ojos había rencor y odio. Mucho odio.

Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba Hermione, sin apartar ni un instante la mirada de ella, casi sin parpadear.

Draco se detuvo delante de ella. Cara a cara. La chica se tensó inquieta. Desviando la mirada. Con las manos bajo el pupitre, agarrándoselas con fuerza. No sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora. Pero sabía que nada bueno. El chico puso las manos en su escritorio de un fuerte golpe que resonó en toda la clase. Sus caras estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Hermione podía ver la seriedad en los ojos de Malfoy. No le había hecho ninguna gracia las palabras de la Griffyndor. Zabini contemplaba el espectáculo divertido y el resto de los alumnos fingían que no sucedía nada.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con mi familia, asquerosa sangresucia? — Dijo fríamente. Las últimas palabras las pronunció con suavidad. Disfrutándolas. Como si estuviera saboreando cada letra, recibiendo un gran placer conforme las articulaba. — No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme en ese tono. — Prosiguió. — ¿Dónde te has dejado a Potty y a Weasel? ¿Es que acaso se han cansado de tener que defenderte siempre? Yo lo haría — Su mueca comenzó a resurgir. Se lo pasaba genial molestándola y viendo el dolor en sus ojos. — No entiendo como es que no te han dejado de lado todavía. Siempre tienes que ir con un libro bajo el brazo. Pasarte la tarde en la biblioteca... Aunque, bueno ¿Eso a qué se debe? Quizá es que el cabeza rajada y el pobretón se han cansado de ti y buscan la forma de rehuirte. Eres jodidamente aburrida, Granger. — Terminó de coronar.

Hermione se sentía cada vez peor. Se recordaba a ella misma que no tiene que darle relevancia a lo que él le dijera pero sentía cada vez más unas persistentes ganas de llorar. Y eso era un error. No podía mostrarse débil frente al enemigo.

— ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Malfoy? — Le replicó ella, devolviéndole la mirada. Pero no la aguantó mucho puesto que la del rubio era más potente. Más calculadora. — Siempre la tomas conmigo ¿Por qué? Yo a ti nunca te he hecho nada, en primer lugar. — Terminó de echarle en cara. Sentía como su voz de debilitaba poco a poco conforme acababa de expresar lo que pensaba.

— ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? — Dijo él fingiendo incredulidad. — El cerebrito de Griffyndor al parecer no es capaz de ver algo tan simple. — Continuó con sorna. — Bien, te lo diré. Puesto que es algo que no encontrarás en ninguno de tus dichosos libros. Voy a hacerte un favor para que no te pases la noche buscando la respuesta en la biblioteca. — Pausó unos segundos. Cogió aire relajadamente. Y dijo al fin — Existir, Granger. Tu mera existencia es un insulto para mí. No te conformas con ser una sangresucia, no. También tenías que ser repelente, una marisabidilla que los pocos amigos que tiene son por lástima.

Hermione se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. No lo entendía. No quería darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de dejar entrever cuanto estaban manifestándose sus palabras en ella. Quería responderle. Decirle que él no era el más indicado para hablar de amistad. Pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Quería desaparecer de allí.

Cuando Draco notó que la chica estaba apunto de llorar se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. O así es como debería sentirse. Extrañamente notó como una incomodidad le envolvía todo el cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer llorar a las chicas. La misma Pansy lloriqueaba por él una docena de veces al día. Y él se enorgullecía de provocar sus lágrimas y las de otras tantas adolescentes. Pero no entendía porqué en ese momento le invadió la duda de lo correcto y lo incorrecto. Los ojos tristes de Hermione lo estaban sacando de su posición tiránica sin que él pudiera percatarse. Y cuanto más los miraba, más extraño se sentía.

— Mierda, Granger. — Dijo apartando la vista. — No vayas a llorar ahora, es patético. — Y sin decir nada más, volvió a su asiento. Zabini lo miraba complacido con el comportamiento de su amigo y su magnífica forma de irradiar desprecio.

* * *

Esa misma noche Hermione la dedicó para comenzar a redactar en su querido diario los propósitos para el año que se aproximaba. Había reservado unas veinte páginas del final para ello. Aunque siendo ella seguro que le faltaban unas treinta más.

Lo primero que anotó fue que deseaba y lograría conseguir un Extraordinario en los EXTASIS, la máxima puntuación en los exámenes finales de la escuela. La segunda era que quería leer como mínimo cincuenta libros. Ya sea lírica o prosa. Libros escritos por muggles o por magos. Le daba igual. Quería leer.

Y cuando se disponía a escribir el tercero, recordó el suceso con Malfoy aquella misma tarde. Aquellos ojos vidriosos proyectando odio en estado puro. Sus palabras clavándose en ella como si fuesen cuchillos. Cada vez que lo recordaba, algo oprimía su pecho. No entendía a Draco Malfoy. Era cruel. A veces sentía que no era humano. Abusaba de su derecho como prefecto y torturaba a los niños de primero con cualquier excusa estúpida. Y si estaba de mal humor era mucho peor.

Sin darse cuenta, la bruja ya estaba relatando en su diario lo poco que soportaba al Slytherin. Lo mucho que le sacaba de sus casillas los aires de superioridad que se daba cuando no era, ni por asomo, mucho mejor que los demás, al igual que su forma de despreciar a la gente y de tratarla, su ideología racista y en especial el modo en que hablaba de ella o directamente como se le dirigía.

Ese diario había acompañado a Hermione prácticamente desde que entró en Hogwarts y había escrito en él sus más íntimos secretos y pensamientos. Desde su primer beso con Víktor Krum hasta sus incansables peleas con Ron que, además, si acababan de ocurrir en ese instante no escribía nunca nada bueno de su amigo, al contrario. Incluso tenía relatada su primera menstruación, que fue para ella una de las anécdotas más bochornosas de su vida, suceso que no se ha atreviso a contar nunca a nadie.

— Hermione, no tardes en apagar la luz, por favor. — Le pidió Ginny medio dormida desde la litera de abajo, sacándola súbitamente de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, claro. — Le respondió Hermione. Y después de realizar un Nox, se tapó con la manta hasta el cuello. Pensó en llevarse el diario con ella al día siguiente para terminar el tercer propósito de la lista cuando tuviese un ratito libre. Cerró los ojos y cayó dormida. Pensando en cuanto detestaba al chico de cabello rubio platino.

Al día siguiente no se despegó de sus amigos prácticamente. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y aún no había podido escribir nada en su dichoso librillo del día a día. Acababan de terminar su clase de Encantamientos y Hermione se vio obligada a recogerlo todo rápidamente ya que Ron no paraba de meterle prisa, como era habitual en él.

Con los libros entre los brazos, Hermione y sus dos amigos salieron a paso ligero del aula para dirigirse a clase de Transformaciones. Malfoy no les había dirigido la palabra en todo el día, ni siquiera a ella. La chica no tenía Alquimia ese día, por tanto no pasaría ninguna clase sin la compañía de Harry o Ron y viéndose soportando al Slytherin ella sola. Quizás con las joyas que le dedicó la tarde anterior se quedó satisfecho para no tener que denigrarla ese día también. Pero era Malfoy al fin y al cabo, no tardaría en volver a las andadas.

Cuando se dio por finalizada la lección de Transformaciones, Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ron. Ambos tenían entrenamiento de quidditch, junto a Ginny. Era el momento perfecto para ir a la biblioteca a continuar escribiendo sus maravillosos propósitos con los que se había empecinado y, ya que estaba, buscar cualquier libro interesante para leer (aunque dudaba de la existencia de algún libro de la biblioteca que no hubiera leido).

Se sentó en la mesa del fondo, cercana a la ventana. Normalmente estaba vacia, por eso le gustaba ese asiento. Dejó los libros sobre la mesa, se acomodó y, cuando fue a abrir el diario por la página donde se había quedado,... no estaba. El diario no estaba. Ni entre los libros, ni en la cartera. Había desaparecido. Hermione sintió como el cielo caía sobre ella y la aplastaba. No podía ser cierto ¿Se le habría caído en Transformaciones? ¿O tal vez en Encantamientos? ¿En el Gran Comedor? ¿Dónde? Ella sabía que si ese diario caía en manos ajenas se moriría. Tenía escritas cosas muy íntimas y pensamientos algo crueles que escribía cuando se enfadaba con alguien, incluso se arrepentía de hacerlo, pero no los quitaba porque consideraba que tenía que asumir ese defecto suyo. Podrían _odiarla_ si lo encontraban.

* * *

Draco Malfoy llevaba días con un humor de perros. No soportaba ver a Granger. Nunca lo había hecho, pero ese año parecía que, con solo entrar la imagen de la chica en su campo visual, estallaría de rabia de un momento a otro. Por eso, cada vez que se cruzaba con ella en los pasillos, cada vez que oía su voz o cada vez que la veía concentrada en las clases, siguiendo sus responsabilidades como una niña buena, tenía la necesidad inminente de dejarle claro que no la soportaba.

Aquel día que apareció de la nada en las puertas de su compartimento consiguió ponerle de los nervios. Ella le miró con rareza. Sus ojos echaban chispas. Y él sabía que ella no pintaba nada allí ¿Buscando a un sapo? Sí, y que más. La sabelotodo estaba fisgoneando, cosa que no debía. Al igual que tampoco tenía derecho a dirigirle la mirada. Esa mirada. Una sangresucia como ella debería tener la cabeza apuntando al suelo cada vez que él anduviera cerca.

Necesitaba martirizarla. Sabía que si no le demostraba quien mandaba allí no lograría calmarse en la vida. Draco tenía que poner los puntos sobre las íes. Como debía ser.

El día anterior tuvo la ocasión perfecta para desatar su furia. El profesor había abandonado la clase y había dejado a los alumnos solos. En alquimia Granger no tenía a San Potter ni al pobretón de Weasley para que hablaran en su nombre. Así que Draco se limitó a comentar cuanto la aborrecía. Y Zabini lo acompasaba siendo tan cruel como él. Pero Granger actuó de una forma que Malfoy no había planeado. Le había replicado. Ella a él. Era intolerable ¿Cómo se atrevía? Perdió los papeles. Estaba furioso. Se levantó violentamente de su asiento, arrojando la silla al suelo, y se plantó delante de ella. Con su cara a pocos centímetros de la chica, le dedicó buena parte de lo que pensaba. Y la pedante de Granger había dejado entrever unas lagrimitas que estaban escondidas en sus orgullosos ojos castaños.

Las lágrimas. Fueron las lágrimas la causa por la que Draco Malfoy estuviera viviendo el día más feroz de su vida. Era demasiado hasta para él. Pero por alguna razón no pudo dirigirle ningún insulto a Granger. No lo entendía. De su boca no salía nada cuando, normalmente, lo hacía casi sin percatarse. Necesitaba encontrar una forma para atormentarla. Y si no lo hacía pronto, perdería la cabeza.

Llevaba todo el día observándola en Encantamientos. Y cada vez que veía su sonrisa siendo expuesta para el cabeza zanahoria y para Potty, su paciencia se esfumaba (si es que en algún momento tuvo paciencia). Pero no tenía ningún insulto en la boca. O más bien no tenía voz para lanzarle injuria alguna puesto que por su cabeza pasaban cientos de palabras malsonantes y despiadadas y, lo que no podía, era articular palabra.

Cuando Filius Flitwick dio la clase concluida, vio como los tres amigos se apresuraban para irse de allí. Draco cogió sus cosas rápidamente y fue tras ellos con la esperanza de lanzarle a Granger alguna bomba de relojería. Cuando apenas atravesó la puerta del aula, dio una patada a algo que había en el suelo. Descubrió en el pavimento un libro de color beige que tenía dibujados, en forma de sombras, pequeños pájaros marrones alzando el vuelo.

Se agachó y lo recogió. Se quedó un rato observándolo con cara extrañada ¿De dónde narices había salido ese libro? Y ni corto ni perezoso, con mucha curiosidad, lo abrió. Su mirada se iluminó al leer la frase que había escrita en la primera página, en lo alto, llamando su atención: _Diario de Hermione Granger_. Sentía como le ardía el pecho al leer esas palabras. No podía ser verdad. Parecía que lo habían puesto ahí para él.

Draco volvió a abrir el diario por otra página al azar y lo primero que leyó fue:

"_Ron ha vuelto a soltar uno de sus taaaaan inteligentes comentarios. No sé quién se ha creído que es. Parece una zanahoria con patas. Y no solo se parecen por el color, sino que ambos carecen de cerebro._"

Cuando analizó ese fragmento, Draco permitió surgir de su semblante una amplia sonrisa llena de maldad. Ese comentario incluso le había recordado a él mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa Draco? — Le preguntó Pansy con esa cara de pelmaza que tenía siempre (o al menos para Draco). A su lado estaba Zabini. Ya se había olvidado de ellos dos. Y el resto de los alumnos se había ido. Estaba claro que aquel librito era un motivo de alegría y celebración.

—No es nada. — Respondió el rubio, tranquilo. Muy tranquilo y complacido. — Adelantaros. Yo voy a pasarme antes de nada por la biblioteca. — Ordenó.

Ambos Slytherins intercambiaron fugaces miradas entre ellos y, entonces, asintieron mirando a Draco fijamente. Éste se quedó observando como se alejaban por el pasillo, escuchando la voz y las risitas de Pansy y, cuando definitivamente sabía que no le oirían, dijo para sí mismo con una mueca perversa:

— Prepárate, Granger, porque vas a empezar a _servirme_.

Y avanzó por el pasillo mientras su larga figura se perdía entre las paredes de aquel enorme castillo.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_La actualización ha sido rápida ¿Verdad?  
_

_Como véis el capítulo ha sido bastante más largo que el anterior. Lo he releído un par de veces para corregir errores gramaticales y las construcciones de algunas frases. Espero que el resultado haya sido positivo xD  
_

_He intentado hacer a los personajes fieles a su versión original y creo que Draco está bastante conseguido aunque Hermione puede parecer un poco ñoña, a lo mejor.  
_

_Y Draco ha encontrado el diario de Hermione. La verdad es que me estaba hartando de escribir tanto la palabra diario (dish, otra vez).  
_

_Ahora que lo pienso no es he explicado el porqué del título de la historia: Glaciem et Ignis. Es muy simple, Glaciem en latín significa 'hielo' e Ignis significa 'fuego'. Draco representaría al hielo y Hermione al fuego. Los dos son muy diferentes y creo que pensar en ellos de esa forma le va que ni pintado.  
_

_Gracias a todas (y todos) los que leyeron el capi anterior! Y en especial a las personas que manifestaron de una forma u otra que lo hicieron. Que feliz me pongo por poco :')  
_

_Y ahora decidme ¿Qué os ha parecido este otro capítulo? quiero vuestras opiniones! Siempre son útiles! Asi que no temáis en dirigirmelas D:  
_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!  
_

_Con cariñitos, _**Vel**_-.  
_


	3. Sadismo

**III**

**Sadismo.**

Aquella noche, la bruja no pudo conciliar el sueño. El mero hecho de pensar en la localización de su diario le ponía tensa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiese caído en malas manos. Pasó la tarde buscándolo por medio Hogwarts, incluida la Torre Gryffindor y su habitación, con la esperanza de encontrarlo tirado en alguna esquina. La chica ignoraba dónde había ido a parar.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hermione se despertó previamente al resto de sus compañeros. Pretendía tantear el castillo y dar con su diario antes de que sus amigos echaran en falta su presencia. No quería que Harry o Ron se enteraran de la desaparición de su objeto puesto que sabía que el pelirrojo se regocijaría del suceso y estaría haciéndole rabiar hasta el fin de sus días.

Bajó de la litera cuidadosamente, sin hacer el menor ruido. Siendo tan violenta como una pluma, se puso el uniforme, se desenredó su espesa melena y salió del dormitorio. Cruzó la sala común. Vacía. Antes de salir de la estancia, volvió a darse un repaso a su semblante frente a uno de los espejos que había colgado en las paredes rojo fuego de la Torre Gryffindor. Sin mayor dilación, salió de la sala. Dispuesta a dar con su pertenencia.

Parecía que solo estaba ella en todo Hogwarts y que podría gritar, saltar y cantar sin que nadie se percatase. Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos y por un momento la chica tuvo ganas de despertarse dos horas antes al resto del mundo más a menudo.

Buscó el diario por orden, según las lecciones correspondientes al día anterior. Previamente se encargó de las de horario matinal: Aritmacia, Historia de la Magia y Herbologia. Posteriormente las ajustadas al horario visperal: Encantamientos y Transformaciones. Luego tuvieron horas libres.

Exploró hasta el rincón más diminuto de cada una de las aulas. Ni rastro. No dio con él por ninguna parte. Sólo quedaba un sitio: la biblioteca. Dudaba encontrarlo ahí puesto que ya gastó tiempo en inspeccionar el recinto en el momento en que echó a faltar su libro personal.

Se acercó a la mesa donde se sentó y miró por debajo de ella. No hubo suerte. Se giró e inspeccionó por los alrededores del escritorio. Los nervios cobraban forma física en su rostro. Entre-cerraba los ojos creyendo que eso la ayudaría a dar con él y se apartaba los pelos de la cara con desesperación. Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que inició su redada por el colegio y ni rastro del maldito diario. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa, apoyó su mano en ella y, sujetándose con la otra su melena de leona, se agachó; probando suerte, una vez más. Entonces, una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó sobremanera.

—Vaya, Granger ¿Barriendo el suelo con esa escoba que tienes por pelo? — Hermione se giró en el acto. Ahí estaba Malfoy. Apoyado en el marco de la entrada a la biblioteca, con las piernas y brazos cruzados y con su mueca más sonriente de lo normal e igualmente malévola.

—Cállate, Malfoy. — Ordenó Hermione. Solo faltaba el irritante de Draco Malfoy para poner la guinda en el pastel. Menuda fiesta.

El rubio se acercó lentamente hacia la chica, con su típico gesto, fijo en su expresión. La Griffyndor hacía como si el rubio no estuviera presente. Y seguía mirando alrededor de la sala a pesar de que acababa de perder toda esperanza de encontrar su diario.

—Te noto tensa ¿Ha ocurrido algo? — Preguntó él. Seguía teniendo los brazos cruzados y paseaba al rededor de la chica pausadamente, examinándola de pies a cabeza. Ella seguía sin prestarle atención. Pero él no perdió la compostura y volvió a interrogar. — ¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Acaso a los sangresucias no os enseñan a responder cuando se os habla?

Cuando Hermione escuchó esa palabra le devolvió la mirada. Llena de furor. Como Malfoy no cesase con su irritante y prepotente tono de voz, al final la chica le golpearía.

—Mira, Malfoy — Comenzó a decir ella. — digamos que no estoy de humor ¿Vale? Así que no tengo ganas ni tiempo de aguantar tus tonterías. Además, quien debería preguntarte soy yo, ¿Se puede saber que haces tú en la biblioteca? Porque que yo sepa, no es un sitio que visites con mucha frecuencia.

El rubio se posicionó frente a ella. Mirándola por encima del hombro. Sus ojos de cristal estaban fijos en ella, casi sin pestañear. Parecía que analizaban la situación y el comportamiento de la chica como si fuese un androide. A la Griffyndor la sacaban de su compostura.

—Granger, Granger, Granger... —Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. Divertido. — Aunque no lo sepas, soy una persona muy dedicada. Estoy aquí por trabajo.

—Sí, claro. Estás aquí por trabajo ¿no? — Respondió Hermione sarcásticamente. — ¿Y se puede saber que tipo de trabajo? — Al decir esto la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó.

—No sabía que la sabelotodo fuese tan curiosa. — A juzgar por su expresión, la conversación con la chica le estaba divirtiendo sobremanera. Y con un movimiento de cabeza, se "descruzó" de brazos y metió su mano en la túnica. —De verdad, Granger, soy una persona muy ajetreada. Siempre tengo asuntos que tratar...

—¿No me digas? — Dijo ella con una entonación de cansancio. Y cuando estaba apunto de voltearse para seguir a lo suyo, algo la detuvo.

—Hablemos de negocios, Granger.

En las manos de Malfoy se hallaba un cuaderno de color beige. Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando vio su diario en posesión de su enemigo. Estaba perdida. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos sin articular palabra. Cuando reaccionó, sacó en un acto-reflejo su varita y apuntó al Slytherin con ella.

—Devuélvemelo, Malfoy. — Ordenó ella furiosa.— Y si no lo haces a las buenas, te lo quitaré a las malas. — Draco soltó una sonora carcajada.

—No me hagas reír, sangresucia. — Ésta última palabra la pronunció con repulsión. — He encontrado la gallina de los huevos de oro y no la voy a vender tan rápido.

—¡_Accio_, diario! — Hermione pronunció el hechizo sin dudarlo. Pero nada sucedió. La chica miraba el diario en las manos de Draco con incredulidad.

—¿Te sorprende? — Preguntó con maldad. — ¿Me crees realmente tan estúpido como para no prever esto? Ayer por la noche me encargué de realizar el contrahechizo. Así que como no me lo quites a la fuerza y entres en una pelea conmigo, cosa de la que sabes que saldrás mal parada, tendrás que escuchar mis condiciones. Si no quieres que haya copias de tu diario repartido por todo Hogwarts, claro.

Hermione no sabía que decir ni como actuar. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra Malfoy. La había desbancado. Había desarmado a la bruja completamente. La batalla estaba perdida en el mismo instante en que su diario se extravió. Ella cerró los ojos y cogió un poco de aire, intentando relajarse.

—Está bien. — Se rindió finalmente. Completamente resignada. Y con el miedo en el cuerpo al no saber lo que se le avecinaba. Siendo Malfoy, no podía ser bueno. — Dime que es lo que quieres.

El silencio inundó toda la biblioteca. Ambos mantuvieron un duelo visual durante prácticamente un minuto. La mirada de Draco era impasible, como siempre. Mantenía esos ojos vidriosos carentes de cualquier sensación. Vacios. Nadie podía descrifrar que pasaba por su mente retorcida. La Griffynfor en cambio era tan trasparente como un cristal, clara como el agua. Su mirada temblaba, en un contraste de miedo y furia. Eran como dos llamas contenidas que quieren expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Finalmente, el rubio sonrió victorioso.

—Sé que no eres tonta precisamente, Granger. — Comenzó. — Por eso, estoy seguro de que sabrás ver lo que te conviene y aceptarás lo que te voy a proponer.

—Ve al grano de una vez. — Le interrumpió ella tajantemente.

—Joder, si que tienes interés... — Contestó Malfoy antes de proseguir. — La cosa es simple. Vas a servirme a partir de ahora. — La chica frunció el ceño y parpadeó un par de veces. No entendía a que se refería con 'servirle'. Entreabrió la boca varias veces y finalmente reaccionó.

—¿Qué? ¿Servirte? — Preguntó enteramente confundida. — Lo siento Malfoy pero creo que no yo no puedo servirte de mucho precisamente. Además, no sé en que quieres que te sea de utilidad...

—No te hagas la tonta. — Espetó Draco. — Sabes perfectamente que no estoy hablando de ese modo de servir y no voy a dar más rodeos contigo, Granger. Las cosas como son. Me vas a servir porque vas a ser mi esclava. — Hermione abrió la boca rápidamente para decir algo pero él no se lo permitió. Parecía que había perdido la templanza. — O sometida, dominada, oprimida, subyugada, tiranizada o como coño lo llaméis los sangresucias como tú. — Dijo completamente ensañado.

La chica estaba atónita. No podía creer lo que oía. Definitivamente, Malfoy había perdido el juicio. Pensó que quizás había perdido la moral, pero recordó que la moral del Slytherin no era del todo fiable. Le detestaba. No lo soportaba; no se creía que fuese capaz de proponerle algo tan despectivo. Sabía que no la tragaba por ser nacida de muggles, pero ya había rozado su límite.

—¡¿Pero es que acaso has perdido la poca razón que te quedaba? — Exclamó Hermione indignadísima por dos obvias razones. La primera se debía a la macabra idea que tenía Malfoy preparada para ella; la segunda a que no soportaba la actitud del rubio: su poca paciencia y que crea que es superior a ella en todos los sentidos. — Para que te enteres, señor, ya no estamos en la Edad Media. Además, a eso se le llama chantaje. Y si quieres que te sirvan, pídeselo a Crabbe y a Goyle, ellos siempre están dispuestos a besar la tierra por la que caminas.

Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa. Sabía que iba a reaccionar de ese modo desde el primer instante. La perfecta, progresista y tolerante Granger. La misma que estaba absolutamente en contra de la tradición mágica de los Elfos domésticos y la misma que defendía las injusticias que se cometían en el colegio, haciendo una impecable tarea como prefecta. Se había opuesto a él y a su forma de pensar una infinidad de veces. Draco conocía los ideales de la castaña perfectamente. Por eso diseñó ese plan expresamente para ella: Quería que se tragase sus palabras.

—Ellos no tienen el perfil que busco. — Le respondió completamente tranquilo. — Crabbe y Goyle son más... ¿Cómo decirlo? Estúpidos. Digamos que ellos entran en la categoría de matones y, para tus futuras tareas, no será necesaria la fuerza bruta — Aclaró dando por supuesto que ella iba a aceptar.

—Pues se lo pides a Pansy. No dudo que estará encantadísima de hacer todo lo que tú digas y más. — Encajó Hermione llena de rabia, con sus ojos ardientes. — No voy a caer en tu juego. No soy como las otras personas a las que manipulas a tu antojo. Yo tengo dignidad. Si tanto te aburres juegas a la ajedrez mágico. O mejor dedica este tiempo que, al parecer te sobra, para estudiar e intentar superarme en alquimia. — Reprochó aproximándose a la puerta a paso ligero.

—Granger, no puedes negarte. — Le contestó el chico con una entonación suave. Como si estuviera tatareando una canción. — Si no quieres que esto y toda tu privacidad salgan a la luz, más vale que no rechaces mi propuesta... — Continuó advirtiéndola con esa musicalidad en su voz.

—No, Malfoy. — Le cortó Hermione. — Sé que no lo vas a hacer ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eres un cobarde. Siempre lo has sido. — Y sin decir más, salió de la puerta. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustada. Realmente no sabía de lo que era capaz el mayor gobernante de la casa Slytherin.

Draco se quedó petrificado mirando a la puerta por la que hacía a penas unos instantes había cruzado la chica. Estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Dio una patada a la silla que tenía a su lado y en su rostro había dibujada una expresión de ira. Era peligroso. Hermione Granger había decidido detonar la bomba y él no iba a detenerse hasta conseguir lo que quería. Porque él siempre ha tenido todo cuanto había deseado. Y la chica iba a decir _sí_.

* * *

Hermione fue directa al Gran Comedor. Estaba muy irritada. Había perdido toda la mañana buscando el diario para nada. No solo no lo había recuperado, sino que había caido en posesión de su gran enemigo: Draco Malfoy. Cuando pensó en ello, se detuvo a mitad de camino ¿Cómo no había pensado en ello? Lo que tenía el Slytherin era su diario. La chica se percató de lo que eso implicaba y se sofocó de pies a cabeza. Ese miserable podía meterse en su cabeza y saber más de ella que incluso sus propios amigos leyendo algo tan íntimo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, sus tres amigos de Gryffindor ya estaban sentados en la mesa. Todos se giraron hacía ella en cuanto entró por las puertas.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? — Preguntó Ginny. — No estabas cuando desperté.

—Lo siento, me desperté antes de lo normal y fuí a leer a la Sala Común. — Se excusó ella, mintiendo.

—Pero ¿y después? — Intervino Ron frunciendo el ceño. — Cuando Harry y yo salimos de nuestros dormitorios, tú no estabas en la Sala Común. Ni con Ginny. Ni aquí ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?.

—Bueno, Ron ¿Qué más te da dónde esté o deje de estar? — Respondió la castaña de mala manera. — A ti no te molesta ni te afecta. Así que déjame en paz. — De pronto se percató de su tono de voz y de la forma en la que se estaba dirigiendo a su amigo. Se sintió mal consigo misma. Sabía perfectamente que el pelrrojo no la interrogaba con mala intención. Él era así. Siempre muy protector con sus amigos y familia. — Oye Ron, yo... — Pero el chico ya se había puesto en pie.

—Déjalo, Hermione. — Dijo él antes de que la chica pudiese terminar de hablar. — Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbecia. Me voy. Creo que te vendrá bien estar sin mí unas horas. — Y sin decir más salió del comedor.

Hermione se quedó mirándole desde la mesa. No tendría que pagar con sus amigos su enfado. Al fin y al cabo ellos no tenían culpa de nada. Y a Ron le había hecho daño comportándose tan fríamente a primera hora de la mañana.

Entonces lo vio entrar. El único causante de sus problemas y su mal humor. El chico de pelo rubio platino. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sus aires de grandeza. Crabbe y Goyle tras él, a cada lado. Como guarda-espaldas. Hermione sonrió para si inconscientemente, había recordado lo que le había dicho Malfoy acerca de que esos dos eran como sus matones. Pero rápidamente la borró de su cara al recordar el resto de la conversación y el repulsivo _sadismo_ con el que pensaba el chico.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Él le dedicó una de sus muecas que provocaron en ella un siniestro escalofrío. Malfoy no estaba conforme y sabía que eso no había acabado ahí. Ni mucho menos. La chica apartó la vista rápidamente. Entonces captó las miradas preocupadas de Harry y Ginny. Se había olvidado de que no estaba sola.

—Hermione ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo? — Preguntó Harry claramente preocupado. — Estás... distante y... bueno, no pareces de humor...

—Sí, perdonad chicos. — Se disculpó. — El caso es que no encuentro la redacción que estuve haciendo el otro día sobre Nicolas Flamel, por eso hoy me he ido temprano pensando que la perdí en la biblioteca. Pero no estaba. Y lo he pagado con Ronald y con vosotros. — Inventó para salir del paso. Sabía que si lo contaba a ellos intervendrían en su problema. Y la orgullosa Gryffindor quería resolver sus problemas por sí misma. Pensó en ello en el momento en que aceptó que tendría que enfrentarse ella sola a Malfoy en alquimia. Ya no era una niña.

—Pues contrólate — Concluyó Ginny. — A mí también me ha molestado la forma en que le has hablado a mi hermano. Entendemos que puedas tener un mal día, es algo normal. Pero sé sincera con nosotros y contigo misma.

Hermione le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Se disculpó ante ellos y se centró en beber su té con leche en silencio. Harry intentó aliviar la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente, en vano. Sabía de sobra que la Weasley tenía toda la razón, al igual que sabía que cuando se mosqueaba lo mejor era no decir mucho. Era peor que ella, claramente, en esos casos.

* * *

La bruja había pasado toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto. Se disculparía con Ron como debía. No obstante no se presentó a la hora de comer. No tenía ganas. Estaba cansada y nerviosa. Y los nervios le robaban el hambre. Por si fuera poco le tocaba alquimia. Alquimia con la última persona con la que quería encontrarse el resto del día.

La clase estaba siendo bastante tranquila. El profesor _Iulius Pucklepuff_, encargado de enseñar alquimia y proveniente la casa Hufflepuff, explicaba de una forma muy lenta. Era un hombre muy mayor. Sus gafas le hacían unos ojos enormes y era excesivamente delgado y bajo. Arrastraba las palabras provocando que una frase durase eternamente. Incluso para la mismísima Hermione Granger era algo soporífero.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio prácticamente toda la hora. Y eso es lo que más inquietaba a la Gryffindor. El silencio. De vez en cuando oía los susurros y risitas cómplices de Malfoy y Zabini. Ella quería desaparecer ¿Les habría enseñado a los demás Slytherins su diario? Tenía miedo de que pudiera ser cierto.

—¿Pero de verdad sigue aquí? — Oyó decir a Zabini a sus espaldas. — Creí que le dejaste claro el otro día, Draco, la posición en la que se encontraba. — Continuó con retintín. Un retintín bastante extraño tratándose de él.

—Tranquilo, Blaise — Ahora la voz era la de Malfoy. — Acabará por abrir los ojos. Ya lo verás. — A pesar de que la chica no le vió la cara, estaba segura de que Malfoy se mantenía con una ceja enarcada y su media sonrisa vacía.

* * *

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con sus amigos Ginny ya había recuperado el buen humor y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa cuando la vio venir, cosa que tranquilizó a Hermione desorbitadamente. Harry estaba igual que por la mañana, algo preocupado pero bastante pasivo, hablándole con tranquilidad y empezando a bromear entre ellos. El único que se mantenía al margen era Ron, el cual rehuía toda mirada con su amiga. La chica en seguida lo notó. Seguía ofendido por las palabras que le dirigió ella.

—Ron... — El chico hizo caso omiso. — Ron, lo siento. — Seguía sin mirar a su amiga. — De verdad, perdona. No debería haberte dicho eso. Pagué contigo mi enfado. — Esta vez si que la miró, seriamente. Hermione tragó saliva. Entonces él rió.

—No sé que mosca te ha picado hoy. — Le dijo el pelirrojo. — Pero si está relacionado con los estudios, lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo, eres tú. — Terminó frunciendo el ceño. La chica rió también. Sólo él podría deducir tales motivos. — Y, bueno... si estás de mejor humor no te importara contarnos donde has estado esta tarde...

—Digamos que he estado dando vueltas sin sentido por Hogwarts... — Le respondió ella dirigiéndose a todos.

—Bueno, pues entonces mañana temprano iremos todos a dar vueltas sin sentido por Hogwarts — Dijo Harry, agradecido porque sus amigos hubieran hecho las paces. — ¿Os parece? Aprovechemos que no hay clases.

—Vale, me parece bien. — Contestó Ginny. Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Agradecía el interés de Harry y los demás para despejarla y hacerle sentir mejor. Pero volvía a sentirse mal por mentirles.

Pasaron toda la mañana cerca del lago. Estuvieron volando en sus escobas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba en ese palo de madera flotante y casi había olvidado lo bien que sentaba. Ella nunca fue mucho de surcar el cielo. Al contrario que el resto de sus amigos, la chica se quedaba con las pociones. Pero mientras el viento golpeaba su cara se planteó hacer esa actividad con ellos más a menudo. A pesar de que sabía que cuando pusiese los pies en el suelo volvería a esconder su cabeza tras un gran libro.

Los tres regresaron para la hora de comer. Al entrar por las puertas del colegio pudieron oír varias risas provenientes de una multitud de personas. Se acercaron al foco de gente, que rodeaban el tablón de anuncios. Cuando Hermione se acercó con Harry y compañía, todo el mundo fijó su vista en ella. Entonces lo supo. Algo no iba bien.

El tablón estaba lleno de copias de una página de su diario. Justo la página en la que hablaba de su primer beso con Víktor Krum, que escribió con la emoción del momento y, además, estaba rematado por las tonterías que puso.

—¿Qué coño es esto? — Preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Incrédulo. Hermione sabía que no soportaba a Krum desde que vino a Hogwarts, aunque no tuviese ninguna razón verdaderamente relevante. Cuando leyó el nombre de su amiga al final de la hoja, la miró.

Hermione corrió hacía el muro, dándose empujones con la multitud. Se acercó y, sin pensar en nada más que en desaparecer, arrancó los hojas del corcho con desesperación, histérica y a punto de gritar. Entonces salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

—¡Tú, sucia rata! — Gritó acercándose a Malfoy en mitad del Gran Comedor. Tenía a Pansy colgando del brazo, la cual fulminó a la Gryffindor con la mirada conforme se acercaba. — ¡¿Qué? — Preguntó llena de furia, Hermione. Volvió a dirigirse al rubio. — ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreciable? ¡No creí que fueras capaz! Solo piensas en ti, eres un egoísta.

—Controla ese tono, sangresucia — Respondió Malfoy, con un odio intenso en sus ojos. — No sé de que mierda estás hablando. — Pansy soltó una insufrible risita aguda.

—De verdad, no entiendo como tienes el valor de negarlo. — Dijó Hermione incrédula. Su furia estaba transformándose en impotencia y se planteó si el chico que tenía en frente era de verdad tan mezquino como quería aparentar siempre. — Eres un sádico.

Sin más, se giró y se fue. Cabizbaja y frotándose los ojos con los puños, intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima. Su dignidad no se lo permitía. No darle ese gusto a Malfoy.

Draco estuvo mirando como la chica se iba alejando poco a poco. Seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con la mirada, absorto. Su melena cobriza levitaba acompasada con sus pasos. Entonces fue bajando la vista ligeramente, tenía unos hombros elegantes, o eso pensó, y, sin querer darse cuenta, sus ojos se posaron en el trasero de la chica, hipnotizándolo.

—Es feísima ¿Verdad, Draco? — Dijo Pansy devolviéndole los pies a la Tierra. — Mira su pelo, parece un estropajo. Y es de un color tan vulgar. Además parece que no sabe ni andar, es como un pato. La gente como ella avergüenza al sexo femenino. — Malfoy por un momento pensó que el cabello de Granger tenía algo en su matiz bastante especial. Y su forma de andar simplemente resultaba... ¿encantadora?

—Cállate, Pansy. — Espetó él malhumorado. La chica no supo que decir. Draco se levantó y la dejó ahí, sola. El chico se fue por donde se había ido la Gryffindor pocos minutos antes. Inconscientemente había defendido a la sangresucia con la mente. Era inaudito. Intolerable. Ella era un ser inferior, no merecía su compasión ni sus halagos.

Pero iba tras ella. Aunque él se negara a reconocerlo.

* * *

Malfoy la encontró sentada cerca del lago. Era la hora de comer y nadie andaba cerca, intuía que estarían todos en el Gran Comedor, poniéndose las botas. Se acercó poco a poco hasta que la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

—Márchate, Malfoy. — Se limitó a pedir, fríamente. — Ya me has amargado el buen día lo suficiente ¿no? Por favor, déjame aunque sea un rato.

—Granger, si aceptas mi propuesta, no volverá a ocurrir nada similar... — Lo intentó una vez más, enarcando una ceja.

—No quiero —Negó ella aguantando las ganas de llorar. — No soy tu esclava, no quiero rebajarme hasta ese punto.

—Tranquila, no voy a mandarte nada que no te guste, ni nada que sea duro. Ningún trabajo forzoso. — Tanteó el rubio, que avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

—¿Entonces qué quieres, Draco? Porque no lo entiendo. — Draco se agachó en esos momentos junto a ella, viéndole la cara. La chica lo miró, con los ojos humedecidos. — Si no me vas a martirizar, según tú ¿Qué pretendes?

—Por las buenas o por las malas, Granger. — Dijo el Slytherin, que se había quedado sin respuesta para la chica. Ni el mismo lo entendía ¿Por qué ahora le hablaba bien? Hasta intentaba ser delicado. Él. Con una sangresucia. Un Malfoy. Si su padre se enterara le haría un par de maldiciones imperdonables para ponerlo en cintura.

Hermione le miró tristemente. Estaba dudando. Quería negarse, pero no _podía_. Porque sabía que Malfoy tan solo había colgado lo que _no_ la metería en problemas, simplemente algo que la avergonzaría. Ese chico era astuto, muy astuto. Fue la única vez que Granger reconoció que su enemigo usaba el cerebro, aunque a veces no lo pareciera.

Abrió la boca, indecisa. La volvió a cerrar. Estaba temblando y Draco se percató de ello. Sintió unas horribles ganas de consolarla. Por Merlín ¿Estaba perdiendo la cabeza o qué? La Gryffindor abrió la boca una vez más y por fín pudo contestar.

—De acuerdo. — Se rindió. Y en el momento en que lo hizo sintió que era la vergüenza de su casa. Pero tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si sus más oscuros secretos salían a la luz.

Draco se puso en pie. Miró alrededor y después otra vez a la chica. Que volvía a mirar al lago, agarrándose las piernas. Cobijada en sí misma.

—Mañana a las seis de la mañana en la biblioteca. Una hora antes a la que nos hemos encontrado hoy. Te explicaré cual será tu primer trabajo. — Y se marchó dejando a la chica absorta en sus pensamientos.

"Mi primer trabajo ¿eh?" Pensó ella. "Será mi primera pesadilla".

No podía quitar la vista del agua cristalina. Sin saber lo que se cernía sobre ella. Sin saber si su último año iba a pasar a ser el peor de su vida.

* * *

_Hello!_

_He actualizado antes de lo que tenía planeado. Todo por vosotras :D  
_

_Como veís Draco solo pensaba cosas retorcidas, aunque no tan malas, todo depende de por donde lo mires. En realidad solo busca una excusa para hacerla rabiar, y se le ocurrió esa porque la podría tener cerca, ya sabéis!  
_

_Más cosas, el profesor Iulius __Pucklepuff me lo he sacado de la manga, no encontré información sobre ningún profesor de alquimia que apareciera en los libros. El apellido lo he sacado de los bocetos que hizo Rowling, en un principio. He combinado dos.  
_

_Solo espero que no os haya decepcionado este capítulo, he estado dándole vueltas a muchas cosas porque no me terminaban de convencer, seguro que cuando lo relea voy a sacarle los mil fallos.  
_

_Y decidme que pensáis en un review. Siempre es bueno recibir vuestras opiniones y las respondo siempre con mucho gusto.  
_

_Y nos vemos en el siguiente. Pero os aviso que no actualizaré tan pronto porque tengo examenes y otros asuntos pendientes.  
_

_¡Gracias a todos!  
_

_Con cariñitos, **Vel**-.  
_


	4. Pensamientos, palabras y pequeños celos

**IV**

**Pensamientos, palabras y pequeños celos.**

Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Eran las dos del mediodía y estaban hambrientos. Hambrientos y confundidos. Después del incidente de hacía a penas una hora no habían visto a Hermione y dudaban verla en lo que restaba de día.

Después de presenciar aquello y la reacción de su amiga, se mantuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato. Nadie se atrevía a comentar lo sucedido a pesar de que todos querían sacar conclusiones de ello. Esos folios no llegaron solos al tablón y eso es algo que todos sabían, al igual que eran conscientes de que si ella había decidido no contarles nada al respecto es porque tendría sus motivos y por tanto, no iban a interrogarla. O eso pensaban Harry y Ginny.

—Bueno, es obvio que aquí pasa algo. — Rompió el hielo el pelirrojo. —Hermione está extraña desde hace varios días. Está distante, de mal humor y es obvio que algo le preocupa. Y quiero saber qué.

—Lo sabemos, Ron. Pero todos la conocemos bien, son muchos años. Y creo que si no ha venido a buscar nuestra ayuda y ha decidido no hablarnos sobre el tema es porque lo tiene todo bajo control. — Respondió Harry intentando hacer comprender a su amigo que no debían estar tan encima de ella ni tampoco presionarla de ninguna manera a pesar de que todo fuese con buena voluntad.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo. —Replicó el Weasley algo indignado. — Si hay algo que la atormenta yo quiero estar al tanto. Es mi amiga y me preocupa.

—No cometas el error de pensar que eres el único que está preocupado por Hermione. —Esta vez fue Ginny la que habló. — Pero es su vida y sus decisiones. Además, mejor no hacer un drama antes de tiempo. Esperemos a ver que pasa para intervenir. Aunque yo no estoy a favor de estar molestándola a causa de nuestra y, sobretodo tuya, manía sobreprotectora.

—Joder, Ginny. Ayer no se presentó a la hora de comer y hoy es obvio que tampoco va a aparecer. Eso es antinatural. Me niego a que muera de hambre.

—Tranquilo, Ron — Calmó Harry entre risas. Solo su amigo podía llevar hasta esos extremos el asunto. — Estamos hablando de Hermione Granger, la alumna excepcional de Hogwarts. Claro que no se va a morir de hambre, no exageres tanto. Simplemente respetemos su decisión.

Los tres se miraron por unos instantes. Ginny empezó a reír acompañando entonces la risa de Harry. El pelirrojo se mantuvo serio, analizando brevemente a las personas con las que estaba y finalmente sonrió.

—Es verdad. — Concedió él. —No sé en que estoy pensando. — Y rió tontamente.

* * *

Después de conseguir su objetivo, Draco Malfoy fue derecho al Gran Comedor. Emanaba un aire triunfal y lucía una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin. Zabini y Nott se le quedaron mirando interrogantes ¿A qué venía tanta alegría por parte de Malfoy? No era propio de él.

—Veo que algo bueno te ha pasado, Draco. —Le dijo Thedoroe tranquilamente mientras degustaba la comida de su plato.

—Oh, Nott, Nott... — Respondió Malfoy arrastrando las palabras. — No sabes bien. Creo que hoy va a ser mi día. — Concluyó regocijándose.

Nott rió y Zabini le siguió después, no era normal ver esa expresión en el rostro de su compañero de casa, por tanto resultaba cómica. Pansy, a unos pocos asientos en la distancia, no paraba de ojear hacía la dirección de los tres Slytherins preguntándose que era tan jocoso para que estuvieran tan amigables.

Draco miraba desde su asiento hacia la entrada al comedor, esperando ver la llegada de la Gryffindor. Estaba ansioso por verla entrar cabizbaja y triste. Él había ganado e iba a saborear la dulce victoria todo cuanto pudiera. Pero Granger no apareció en toda la hora de comer, acto que al rubio no le sentó muy bien en un principio pero que, tiempo después, hizo que se convenciera a él mismo de que ahora la chica le debía tener tanto miedo que no se atrevía a aparecer en su presencia. Solo pensando eso se sentía mejor.

Pronto a Malfoy le invadió una duda que conforme se estructuraba en su cabeza le deshacía la sonrisa y que se podría decir que le hubiese dejado pálido si no tuviera esa tez tan clara por naturaleza. No tenía ningún 'trabajo' para Hermione. La había estado incordiando con la intención de que ella acabara cediendo y ahora resultaba que no había pensado en nada. Era tan absurdo que hasta sentía vergüenza. La simple idea de pensar en la orgullosa sabelotodo haciendo todo cuanto él pidiera le satisfacía y se olvidó de lo más importante.

Al darse cuenta de ello se levantó bruscamente de la silla con las manos apoyadas en la mesa. En ese momento el chico tenía la mirada perdida, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo Lord Voldemort sentado en la mesa de Slytherin comiendo junto a ellos. Se incorporó, miró de reojo a sus compañeros y salió a paso ligero de allí.

Tanto Blaise como Theodore estaban desconcertados por la reacción del 'Príncipe' e intercambiaron miradas interrogantes.

—¿Pero qué mierdas le ha dado hoy? — Preguntó Zabini con, posiblemente, el ceño más fruncido que se le haya visto a un mago. Nott le miró y haciendo una mueca con la boca levantó los hombros indicando que no tenía ni idea pero que, aún así, le era indiferente; que hiciese lo que le diera la gana.

* * *

Hermione decidió irse a la cama temprano. Estaba cansada y sentía que descansar largo y tendido le sentaría bien a su cabeza y que, cuando despertara, intentaría mirar lo sucedido desde otra perspectiva aunque no podía encontrar realmente el lado positivo al asunto. La esclava de Malfoy. Que mal sonaba eso. Esa palabra: esclava. Retumbaba en su cabeza como si quisiera hechizarla.

Pocos segundos después Hermione sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus _¿Qué habría planeado ese hurón despreciable? ¿Y si su retorcida mentalidad había pensado en _ese _concepto de esclava? Como si tan solo fuese un objeto sexual con el cual entretenerse sádicamente. Oh, no, no y no. No podía pensar en eso. Además, ella era una impura para Malfoy. Estaba segura de que ese miserable prefería arrancarse su virilidad antes que tomarla a ella. Cuando la Gryffindor imaginó eso, ardió en furia sin entender del todo el porqué. Al fin y al cabo era mucho mejor para ella pero, mirándolo por otro lado, atentaba contra su dignidad como mujer.

Pronto intentó enfocar sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección. Se sentía completamente hinchada, había cenado tanto que tenía la sensación de que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Cuando se encontró en las clases con Harry y Ron ambos hicieron caso omiso al incidente de hacía unas horas, cosa que ella agradeció infinitamente a sus amigos y le sirvió para calmarla moderadamente. Además, Draco Malfoy no le dirigió la palabra en lo que restaba de día. Cuando lo vio en sus clases comunes ni siquiera la miró. Es más, parecía como si fuese él a quien le habían sometido a la voluntad de alguien sin tener la oportunidad de negarse. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos como si algo lo atormentara y Hermione tan solo pudo alegrarse al verle la cara.

Ginny insistió en llenar su estómago de comida mientras la regañaba por no haber aparecido a la hora de comer. En esos momentos era la viva imagen de Molly Weasley cuando se trataba de poner en cintura a Ron. Ella también ignoró el tema. Hermione sabía que a todos les carcomía la curiosidad y la duda y que se morían de ganas por preguntarle que narices pasaba. Pero no lo hacían porque no querían ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba de por sí. Y una vez más, ella agradeció en silencio tener los amigos que tenía.

Harry, Ron y Ginny se quedaron hablando frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común. La castaña se vio tentada a unirse pero tuvo que declinar la oferta que le había enviado Harry para sentarse con ellos puesto que, además de no tener precisamente el carácter equilibrado en esos momentos, debía descansar como se merecía. Iba a despertarse otra vez excesivamente temprano y, a pesar de que siempre ha sido una persona muy madrugadora, necesitaba sus bien merecidas horas de sueño.

Tal y como acordó con Malfoy (o más bien dictó él), la Gryffindor se presentó en la Biblioteca a las seis en punto. Al parecer no había llegado puesto que la puerta permanecía cerrada con llave. Con un _Alohomora,_ tal y como ejecutó el día anterior, entró tranquilamente al lugar y se apresuró a sentarse en el sitio habitual.

A penas tomar asiento, Draco entró en escena. Tranquilo. Lucía su típica mueca prepotente e irritante, para gusto personal de la chica, en la cara. Cargaba en su regazo una pila de libros del colegio correspondientes a diferentes asignaturas, entre ellos alquimia y pociones y, se asomaban entre página y página, hojas de papel o bien arrancadas o simplemente apuntes mal archivados.

En cuanto Hermione le vio entrar sintió como se le paró el corazón y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. No se veía realmente preparada para conocer que era lo que le había preparado el rubio y mucho menos afrontarlo. Y ni que decir de los glaciares que exhibía en lugar de ojos, los cuales no la ayudaban en lo absoluto a relajar tensiones.

No supo si saludarlo, insultarlo o ignorarlo. Aunque la segunda opción la seducía más, no fue capaz de escupir ni una misera letra. No obstante fue Malfoy el que mató el silencio.

—Buenos días, sabelotodo ¿Ansiosa por conocer tu cometido? — Habló él. En cuanto su voz adornó la sala, Hermione se sobresaltó desde el asiento como si le acabaran de gritar en el oído y fugazmente fijó su visión en otro punto de la estancia. El Slytherin contempló su reacción con éxito y ensanchó su mueca un poco más. Acercándose lentamente hacia la castaña y sin apartar un segundo su mirada de ella, depositó los libros sobre la vieja mesa de madera en la que ella estaba sentada y añadió de un modo impertinente: — ¿Es que no piensas darme los buenos días, Granger?

Ante esa molesta pregunta, la chica le miró secamente, mostrando una ligera indiferencia hacia la persona que se encontraba cerca de ella.

—¿Cómo pueden ser buenos si tengo que verte a ti a primera hora, Malfoy? — Le respondió ella volviendo a cambiar la dirección de su mirada pero, esta vez, se posó en la pila de libros que había traído consigo Malfoy y los observó interrogante durante un segundo.

El chico se percató de la inspección que estaba realizando la chica sobre sus libros con la vista, llena de dudas. Se preguntó si debería tomar asiento a su lado pero prefirió quedarse en pie.

—Tranquila, Granger, no te emociones tanto — Comenzó a decir fingiendo seriedad. — Todo esto que ves aquí forma parte de tu tarea como la maravillosa sirviente que eres de Draco Malfoy — Prosiguió exagerando el adjetivo, notándose su sarcasmo. —Lo cierto es que, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no sabes cuanto te envidiaría.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la última frase que su enemigo había dejado caer, no entendía como podía ser tan prepotente. Acto seguido, se acercó a ella los libros y después de haber ojeado las páginas velozmente de todos los que había traido y de haber comprobado que, efectivamente, eran los libros equivalentes a varias modalidades, se giró hacía el chico algo confusa.

—¿Qué pretendes que haga con esto? — Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Muy simple — Se apresuró a responder Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. — A partir de ahora me vas a hacer los ejercicios diarios.

Hermione enmudeció por un momento ¿Tanta historia para decirle que le hiciera los deberes? No sabía si alegrarse por la simplicidad del asunto o mostrar su indignación ante la idea de que ella pierda tiempo y esfuerzo en hacerle los deberes a la última persona a la que le concedería un favor en su vida. Evidentemente se decantó más por la segunda.

—¡¿Qué? — Protestó ella. — ¿De verdad pretendes que haga lo que tú y solo tú deberías hacer?

—Creo que ha quedado claro — Respondió él tajante. — Y te recuerdo que ayer acordamos que serías mi esclava, así que no te puedes quejar. Si yo te mando esto, lo cumples y punto. —Cortó.

—Pero ¿Y yo qué? — Continuó insistiendo la chica. — Este año tenemos los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, es mucho lo que hay que estudiar y si además tengo que ocuparme de lo tuyo estoy perdida.

—Coño, Granger. — Dijo Malfoy cansándose al juzgar por su tono de voz. — Veo que no puedes vivir sin tener que ser la listilla de la clase. Pero bueno, si lo piensas bien no es tan terrible, puedes tomarlo como unos ejercicios de repaso.

—Muy bien. —Cedió ella sin convicción. Y volviendo a apilar los libros ordenadamente prosiguió hablando — Si esto es todo cuanto pensabas decirme y ordenarme, supongo que no pintas nada más aquí.

Malfoy sonrió torcidamente. A su mente habían acudido estupendos comentarios para hacer rabiar a la chica. Si había algo con lo que él disfrutaba discretamente, era con los duelos verbales que tenía con ella. Y desde el día anterior sentía que necesitaba iniciar otro o no conseguiría laxar su temperamento que, hasta él mismo, lo reconocía como cargante ante su forma de actuar durante los pasados días.

—¿Qué dices, Granger? ¿Es que acaso esperabas _otro tipo_ de cometido? — Dijo él maliciosamente. Su voz destilaba un suave tono seductor que dejó petrificada a Hermione en la silla sin apartar la vista de los libros.

Draco se acercó más a ella y, finalmente, se sentó a su lado. Enrolló su índice en un mechón cobrizo de la chica cuidadosamente y lo liberó nuevamente, realizando esa acción varias veces. Con el codo de su otro brazo apoyado sobre la mesa y su cabeza descansando sobre su mano, sin borrar de su cara su mueca malévola, la observaba detenidamente. Se lo pasaba como un niño viendo como la mojigata de Granger se ruborizaba ante los comentarios que él le dedicaba.

—Déjame en paz de una vez, Malfoy. —Gruñó ella cuando por fin pudo reaccionar. No tenía ni la menor idea de que narices pretendía el rubio pero estaba claro que la inquietaba.

—No sabía que la remilgada Hermione Granger tuviera esa clase de pensamientos. — Siguió pinchándola con las palabras mientras las arrastraba sinuosamente.

Pronto deshizo de su rostro esa expresión de superioridad al ver lo que estaba haciendo ¿Cómo había llegado su dedo a enredarse entre la melena de la sabelotodo? Apartó la mano tan bruscamente del pelo de la chica que ella soltó un quejido a causa del dolor y se la pasó por su ropa como si intentara limpiarla de la esencia de Granger. Era una sangresucia ¡por Merlín! Lo que debería haber hecho en lugar de jugar con su cabello era escupirlo

Hermione le miró algo perpleja ante la repulsión descarada que manifestaba él hacia su persona. Desconocía si era intencionado o no pero, claramente, no le hacía gracia alguna.

—Cállate, Malfoy. —Espetó llena de furia. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en un libro en concreto de los que tenía frente a ella, pudo encontrar la excusa perfecta para aliviar la tensión que se empezaba a respirar en el ambiente. — Ahora que me fijo, has traido también alquimia... ¿No era que yo deshonraba esa flamante asignatura y no era digna de darla al contrario que los pura sangre como vosotros? — Preguntó con un toque impertinente digno de Malfoy.

El chico pudo volver a meterse en su papel gracias a la cuestión que le había lanzado Hermione. Y se sintió tan enfurecido que solo pensaba en destrozar el autoestima de la chica con sus venenosas palabras de serpiente. Pero logró controlarse moderadamente.

—Sobre eso, mentí. — Comenzó a hablar. — Lo cierto es que tenías razón, solo estoy en esa clase para no ensuciar lo que ser un Malfoy significa. Y esa asignatura es una completa tortura. Es aburrida hasta hartarse. Y combina a la perfección contigo, por eso te vas a encargar de hacer también la tarea de ésta. Si no se entera nadie que, por Merlín, no se enterarán... —Continuó con la mirada amenazante. — … ¿a qué no, Granger?

Los comentarios del chico la sacaban de sus casillas, pero no podía decir nada. Y simplemente asentía. Ella se había buscado esa situación por ser tan estúpida de sacar a pasear el diario por Hogwarts. Asimismo era mejor aceptar esa tarea que Malfoy le había asignado antes de que al chico se le ocurriera algo peor.

—No. — Concedió ella indiferente. Se levantó del asiento y recogió los libros. —Si me disculpas voy a llevar todo esto a mi habitación antes de que el resto de la gente despierte, que será en breve. — Y pasó por el lado de un poco complacido Draco Malfoy y salió del lugar dejándole solo.

Él mismo no lo comprendía. Había conseguido que la chica aceptara y que fuese a hacer sus primeras obligaciones como su "esclava", sin embargo sentía que con eso no bastaba. Para nada. Él buscaba algo de ella que hasta desconocía. Y tenía miedo de saber qué.

* * *

Hermione consiguió llegar a la Torre Gryffindor antes de que sus habitantes despertasen de su letargo. Al entrar en su habitación todas sus compañeras seguían tal y como las dejó. Cogió su cartera y metió los libros de Malfoy en su interior torpemente. En ese momento la voz adormilada de Ginny a sus espaldas la asustó.

—Herm ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué hora es? — Preguntaba la pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados y la melena despeinada. Se revolvía en la cama como si su cuerpo y su mente disputaran en un duelo para poder levantarse.

—No es nada — Afirmó Hermione con poca credibilidad en su voz. — La verdad es que madrugar sienta de maravilla. Ya lo dice el dicho: A quien madruga...

—...Merlín le ayuda. —Terminó Ginny aún soñolienta. — Pero creo que madrugas de más. Estás completamente arreglada y a penas son las 7.

—¿Merlín? — Repitió la castaña. Estaba claro que el dicho se alternaba del mundo muggle al mundo mágico. Pero le hizo gracia. — Bueno, da igual. Es que así puedo estudiar también un poco por la mañana. Sí, eso.

—Mmmh... tú misma — Dijo de nuevo la Weasley y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada otra vez para poder dormir un poco más.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente. Hermione desayunó y comió como nunca. Ron le hizo varios comentarios acerca de que la chica no conocía el término medio y aseguraba que no podía saltarse la comida un día y al otro injertarse la misma cantidad de alimentos que un elefante. En otra ocasión le habría sentado mal el comentario de su amigo pero en esos momentos solo podía reír como una tonta mientras continuaba oír a Ron indignarse porque según él estaba hablando muy seriamente.

Pero es que necesitaba comer para expulsar de su cabeza al maldito Slytherin de perfecta figura, el cual no le dirigió la palabra ni un segundo en las clases. De vez en cuando se escuchaban de fondo risas provenientes de "la zona sangrelimpia" que así es como a la chica se le antojó llamar al lugar donde se sentaban todos los de la corbata color verde. También podía apreciar como se metían con ella o bien Zabini, Pansy o cualquier persona de esa casa. Pero Draco no le decía nada. En ningún momento.

Como era habitual, ese día también se despidió de sus amigos puesto que tenían entrenamiento de quidditch y ella unas horas libres para pasar en la biblioteca. Cuando se hubo sentado, sacó de su cartera todos los trabajos que habían mandado en las clases de ese mismo día y, a su pesar, vio los volúmenes que Malfoy le había dejado, como si le estuvieran recordando que tenía que hacer su trabajo.

No supo por donde empezar, pero pronto se decantó por pociones. Abrió el libro cuidadosamente y pudo leer en la primera página el nombre que tanto detestaba: _Draco Lucius Malfoy. _La chica desconocía su segundo nombre, así que fue algo que le llamó la atención. Y no era otro que el apelativo de su padre. Entonces recordó que se trataba del hijo de un mortífago ¿Cómo debía de percibirse ser hijo de un criminal?

Luego se fijó en la caligrafía de Malfoy. Tan solo su tipografía le definía a la perfección. Era elegante y cursiva. Clásica. Y las letras en mayúsculas a ojos de Hermione resultaron plenamente artísticas. Nunca había visto semejante control de la pluma. Eran letras claras y bonitas. Pero altivas. Al igual que la persona que las escribía.

A la chica le entró un pequeño ataque de risa estúpida ante la idea de que el "temible" Draco Malfoy le había puesto como primer y terrorífico trabajo hacerle los deberes. Era una situación tan ridícula que merecía ser tomada con humor.

Hermione continuó pasando las páginas y se paraba a leer de tanto en tanto los apuntes tomados por el chico. Inconscientemente le corregía las faltas de ortografía con perseverancia. Luego se entretuvo leyendo los ejercicios realizados por él. Preguntas sobre cantidades, ingredientes y modos de empleo. Lo típico en pociones.

_¿Qué cantidad de cada uno de sus respectivos ingredientes hay que echar para realizar la Pócima para Dormir? _Decía un enunciado.

_Cuatro ramitas de Lavanda, tres de ingrediente estándar, dos gotas de mocos de Flobberworm y tres ramitas de Valeriana._ Era la respuesta que dio Draco al ejercicio y que Hermione leyó con cierta burla.

"Son dos de ingrediente estándar y cuatro de Valeriana, idiota." Pensó la Gryffindor. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su valioso tiempo de estudio corrigiendo las sandeces que Malfoy había escrito tiempo atrás. Y pasó a realizar ella los ejercicios que tenía apuntados para estudiar y hacer.

El tiempo en la biblioteca se le pasó volando. Siendo sincera consigo misma, Malfoy tenía algo de razón cuando le dijo que le servirían para repasar las lecciones. Haciéndole ejercicios hasta de asignaturas en las que no coincidían hasta ella aprendía un poco más. Y lo cierto era que se entretenía con ello. Es más, se _divertía_.

* * *

—¡AAAH! — Gimió de dolor Ron. Una bladger le había golpeado el brazo durante el entrenamiento y se sentía indispuesto para seguir jugando con el brazo dolorido. A pesar de que en un principio insistió en seguir sobre su escoba, pronto razonó y puso los pies en la tierra, literalmente.

Se acercó a las gradas y se sentó a analizar el partido de entrenamiento que estaban jugando sus compañeros y amigos. Ginny bajó de su escoba y se acercó a él preocupada.

—Ronald, deberías ir a que te vea Madame Pomfrey. — Le aconsejó. Ron negó con la cabeza intentando disimular el dolor.

—No te preocupes Ginny. No es nada. — Tranquilizó él. — Se me pasará pronto.

Ginny le miró un rato de cerca sin convicción y finalmente se giró sin mediar palabra y se alejó nuevamente para incorporarse a la práctica. De vez en cuando volvía su cabeza hacía Ron intranquila y él le sonreía para evitar preocuparla.

—Caray, eso debe de doler. — Una suave voz a sus espaldas le sobresaltó. El pelirrojo dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y ahí estaba. Luna Lovegood sentada dos gradas más arriba con una edición de El Quisquilloso en sus manos. Y al revés, por supuesto. — He visto el golpe.

Esa chica siempre había despertado en Ron cierto pavor que ni él mismo sabría describir. Sabía que Luna era una chica completamente pacífica e incapaz de matar a una mosca. Pero tenía una personalidad que la calificaba por si sola de chiflada. En el caso de Luna, era lunática. Y no era otro que su extravagante carácter lo que dejaban al joven Weasley en tensión cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Por tanto, no sabía como tratarla.

—Sí, duele un poco — Garantizó Ron esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Por suerte tengo lo necesario para tratar ese dolor. — Se alegró ella poniendo su pequeño cuerpo en pie. El pelirrojo supo que iba a bajar hacía donde estaba él y se maldijo. No soportaba tenerla cerca. Por lo menos no cuando estaba él solo.

La chica descendió lenta y cuidadosamente hasta donde se encontraba el chico tal y como había predicho. Las calcetas que vestía ella eran de lunares y estaban llenas de volantes. Una prenda completamente cantosa. Se sentó a su lado y con sus pequeñas y blancas manos revolvió en su bolso buscando algo que posiblemente, pensó Ron, sería invisible o solo podría ver ella. Pero se equivocó sutilmente. Lo que sacó Luna fue un pequeño tarro de cristal que contenía estrellitas de varios colore pastel.

—Son caramelos mágicos, alivian todo tipo de dolor. — Explicó ella con su voz de pajarillo. — Era una vieja receta de mi madre. Me los daba cuando era pequeña. Siempre me dolía la barriga o la cabeza y me ponía enferma con facilidad.

Por un momento Ron se quedó algo perplejo ante la idea de lo caramelos, pero no le hizo el feo al detalle de la chica y se metió un par en la boca. Eran dulces y sabían a frutas. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el dolor fue desapareciendo del brazo hasta quedarse en nada. No creía que esas golosinas fueran efectivas, pero estaba claro que a él le habían hecho bien.

—Gracias, la verdad es que me siento mejor. —Dijo él sonriendo, por primera vez con sinceridad.

—De nada. —Respondió ella feliz de haber sido de ayuda. Entonces extendió el tarro hacia el chico — Ten. Te los dejaré un tiempo. El dolor volverá así que puedes tomarte tantos cuanto quieras. Ya me los devolverás cuando te hayas curado del todo. — Ron cogió lo que le estaba dando Luna y la miró sorprendido.

—Vaya... gracias. Otra vez. — Volvió a agradecer él. Luna se limitó a mirarle mientras soltaba una risita. Se levantó, se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y se fue con su revista bajo el brazo pegando brincos.

Ron se quedó mirándola por un rato. Estaba atónito por haber hablado con ella. Era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación a solas con esa chica y seguía con vida. Había descubierto que hablar con Luna no maldecía a nadie ni nada similar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy llevaba todo el día persiguiendo con la mirada a la chica Gryffindor. Él se decía que era para analizar sus movimientos. Para vencer al enemigo primero hay que conocerlo. Sentía como la desgastaba con la vista. Cada vez que la chica hablaba con sus amigos, bromeaba o cualquier cosa similar, el temperamento de Draco empeoraba desmesuradamente. Era una sensación compleja, como si la chica solo debiera prestar atención a su persona. Y que ella no hubiera fijado sus ojos sobre él en todo el día no ayudaba a apaciguar su humor.

Pasó por la biblioteca para ver si estaba haciendo lo que él mismo le había encomendado. Y así era. La chica sentada en su habitual silla cercana a la ventana. Estaba enteramente concentrada en el estudio y el rubio se sintió más grande al apreciar que se trataba de uno de los volúmenes que le había prestado.

Pero Draco no se percató de que estuvo analizándola desde la puerta por largo rato. Miraba todas sus reacciones. Cuando ella se mordía el labio inferior al no lograr entender algo y sacaba la lengua cuando conseguía solucionar el problema. Cuando giraba sobre sus dedos su pluma de color rojizo en el momento que estaba en plena meditación.

La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana y acariciaba la cara de Hermione. Su cabello castaño se trasparentaba con los rayos de la estrella de fuego y adoptaban una tonalidad dorada. El pelo le acariciaba su rostro sereno, adornándolo.

Malfoy seguía embelesado, admirando la belleza de la chica involuntariamente. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de acariciar la melena de Granger, al igual que había hecho esa mañana. Cuando reparó hacia donde estaban dirigiéndose sus pensamientos estuvo a punto de golpearse a si mismo. Con un puñetazo al marco de la puerta se fue de allí. Y en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron de modo normal. Ella notaba como su vida se consumía en la biblioteca pero no le importaba. Lo cierto es que hacer el trabajo de Malfoy era completamente ameno. Y a veces se le escapaba alguna risita al toparse con algún garabato hecho por el chico entre las páginas de los libros.

Cuando había menos gente se intercambiaban las faenas. Ella le daba lo realizado y él volvía a añadirle más trabajo. Los insultos por parte del rubio fueron disminuyendo. Ya no se ensañaba tanto con ella y había dejado de decirle sangresucia con tanta frecuencia. Ahora se limitaba a decirle impura, pero su tono de voz no era el mismo que el que usaba antes, por tanto no le molestaba.

No conversaban mucho pero, aún así, sentía que cuanto más pasaban los días y de los días semanas, su relación era cada vez menos enemistada. Muchas veces podía verlo mirándola desde la entrada a la estancia y otras veces incluso de sentaba en frente de ella y se limitaba a mirarla estudiar. Lo cual era una situación bastante extraña. Sin embargo cuando pasaba ésto pronto se cansaba y comenzaba a hacer sonidos con la boca, o los pies o bien chocando las uñas con la mesa para importunarla. Y lo conseguía muy bien.

Incluso Harry se percató de que ya no eran atacados con Malfoy con la misma frecuencia que antes. Hermione se le ocurrió decirles que todo se debía a que, tanto ella como él eran prefectos, por lo que tenían que reunirse para tratar varios temas y eso había hecho que el propio Slytherin frenara sus ataques a los Gryffindor.

Estaba siendo un año relajado de más. Lord Voldemort no había dado señales de vida por el momento. Aunque Dumbledore desaparecía de vez en cuando y todos sospechaban que tenía relación con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

El mes de octubre estaba cerca de acabarse y los días eran totalmente rutinarios. Una tarde como otra cualquiera se sentó frente a ella, en el lugar que solía ocupar Malfoy cuando se veía con ánimos de molestarla, Ernie McMillan. No era precisamente la persona que mejor le caía de Hogwarts. Ese chico fue el que dejó caer el rumor en su segundo año de que Harry era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Al igual que fue uno de los tantos que lucieron las chapas en contra de su amigo en su cuarto año, cuando salió elegido para representar a la casa Gryffindor en El torneo de los tres magos (en esa ocasión cuatro).

Hermione ignoró su presencia. Sentía como el chico le quería decir algo sin atreverse a pronunciarlo y a ella tampoco le interesaba. No quería que la molestaran cuando insistía en concentrarse. Ya tenía suficiente con las visitas de Malfoy.

—Disculpa... — Dijo el chico. Hermione levantó la vista seriamente. Él hizo un gesto que dejaba ver que estaba tragando saliva de modo nervioso. — Tú eres... lista. —Prosiguió. — Y bueno... se te dan bien los estudios... El caso es que... me preguntaba si... en fin, podrías ayudarme con el trabajo de Runas Antiguas... Por favor.

La chica suspiró. No podía negarse cuando la gente le pedía favores con amabilidad y, por mucho que le disgustara, Ernie estaba tratando de ser educado.

—Vale. — Concedió ella. — Lo primero dime de qué habías pensado hacer el trabajo y te ayudaré a enfocarlo para que quede presentable.

Así pues, Hermione estuvo ayudando durante varias tardes al Hufflepuff. Era una persona bastante habladora y bromista. Y a ella conseguía hacerla reír con total naturalidad. No obstante las risas se cortaban de repente cuando la chica notaba como el hielo la miraba secamente.

A Malfoy le ponía malo contemplar la escena de la Gryffindor tonteando alegremente con ese estúpido zoquete de "_la casa del tejón_". Se moría de rabia cada vez que los veía juntos en la estancia ¿A qué jugaba Granger? Debería dejar de ayudar a ese tío y hacerle caso _a él_ ¿Acaso estaba perdiendo prestigio? ¿Olvidaba en qué posición se encontraba?

No entendía por qué pero se sentía enfermo siempre que entraban en su campo visual y sin darse cuenta la tomó con Ernie. Ahora toda su ira se centraba en ese chico. Pero, a pesar de eso, no conseguía tranquilizarse. Necesitaba importunar a Granger sin descanso. Así que encontró otra alternativa para fastidiarla. Solo tenía que ponerla en práctica.

Sí, seguro que haciendo _eso_ se entretenía nuevamente.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Cómo estáis?  
_

_Bueno, el capitulo de hoy es bastante tranquilo ¿no creéis? Tengo muchas ganas de ponerme a esceribir el siguiente pero me temo que va a tocar esperar porque aquí sigo yo con examenes a 'tutiplen'  
_

_No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir este, nada me convencía y hay escnas que siguen sin dejarme contenta, pero bueno.  
_

_A ver, cosas para comentar del capítulo... creo que no hay mucho que añadir *risas* Simplemente que Draco es cada vez más tontito y cada vez tiene menos idea de lo que quiere. Eso ha quedado claro, no? XD  
_

_Eso sí ¿qué me decís de el trocito RonxLuna que he añadido? La verdad es que quiero escribir más de esos dos, siempre me ha parecido que harían buena pareja (no sé si será por el color de pelo de ambos...). Es que son muy monos!  
_

_Y una vez más decidme que pensáis en un review! Sed sinceros ;D Ya sabéis que acepto críticas constructivas con total alegría. Al fin y al cabo hago lo que puedo xDDD  
_

_Y como siempre muchas gracias por haber leido otro capítulo más. En especial a las personitas que me dejaron su opinión en el pasado capitulo.  
_

_Un beso a todos!  
_

_Con cariñitos, **Vel-**.  
_


	5. Tres días

**V**

**Tres días.**

Ron se mantuvo distante durante la cena. Estuvo callado por largo rato, con la cabeza fija en el plato que tenía enfrente mientras su mirada permanecía perdida. Harry y Hermione se observaron dubitativos por un prolongado instante. Ginny por su parte miraba de reojo a su hermano, al cual le soltaba de vez en cuando algún comentario sarcástico o alguna broma que nunca llegaban a tener respuesta por parte de éste. Hermione se fijó en el tarrito de cristal que tenía Ron a su lado.

—¿Y ese frasco de dónde lo has sacado? — Preguntó con la intención de que su amigo hablase algo. No era propio de él estar así. — Últimamente lo llevas siempre contigo.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto como si acabase de aterrizar de un largo viaje por el espacio.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó mirando al rededor. Entonces se dio cuenta de a que se refería su amiga. — Ah, esto. Me lo dejó... — Miró a sus amigos con inseguiridad antes de mencionar el nombre de la chica. — Luna. Fue el día en que la bladger me golpeó en el brazo. Son unos caramelos mágicos que funcionan contra el dolor.

—¿Luna Lovegood? No me lo creo. — Intervino Ginny con incredulidad.

—Pues creételo, Ginny, porque dijo que me los dejaría hasta que se me pasasen los dolores. — Le replicó Ron con cierta indignación en su tono de voz. — Además, Luna es una persona muy simpática. No es para nada como os pensáis.

—Eso ya lo sé, bobo. Lo sabemos todos. El que siempre le ha tenido cierta manía eres tú, no nosotros. — Le corrigió su hermana. — Es más, hasta hace poco, aún te referías a ella como Lunática... Lo que no me creo es que hayas dejado que te haga un favor. Más bien, no me creo que te hayas atrevido a enlazar palabra con ella.

Ron miró a Harry, esperando que desmintiera lo que su hermana acababa de decir de algún modo u otro. El moreno se limitó a encojerse de hombros mientras le miraba con los ojos abiertos. Al ver que su amigo no iba a entrar en su defensa fijó su vista en Hermione, la cual simplemente le devolvió una mirada divertida que le decía claramente "Te han pillado, Ronald".

—Bueno, he cambiado de parecer. — Se defendió sin mucha convicción. Era cierto lo que decía su hermana. Él siempre había menospreciado a la rubia cuando se refería a ella con determinadas personas. Luego cuando se la encontraba cara a cara no se veía capaz de hablar dos palabras con ella, como si fuera a echarle una maldición con solo mirarle directamente a los ojos. — Pensaba que era otro tipo de persona...

—Yo lo que quiero saber es la causa de tu extraño humor... Te veo como... preocupado. — Comentó la castaña. — Lo de tu incidente con la bladger fue hace ya varias semanas ¿no tendría que haber dejado de dolerte?, si no me equivoco, claro. Si es así ¿A qué esperas para devolverle a Luna sus caramelos?

El pelirrojo agachó la cabeza. A decir verdad hacía ya días que el dolor había desaparecido. Quería devolverle el tarro a la rubia. Muchas veces se la había cruzado con ella por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando esto pasaba sentía unos fuertes deseos de hablarle, pero no podía. No se atrevía. Los ojos grandes de Luna le impedían, definitivamente, cualquier tipo de movimiento para dirigirse a ella.

La había visto más veces en las gradas del campo de quidditch durante los entrenamientos. Sentía como esas esferas cristalinas se clavaban en él, lo que, sin saber porqué, movían a Ron para jugar mejor de lo que lo hacía. Cuando el entrenamiento se daba por terminado, se iba rápido de allí, evitando cualquier cruce de miradas y, evidentemente, sin hablarle.

—Hermione, verás... — Comenzó a admitir en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de ello. Se había olvidado de que también estaban atentos a la conversación Harry y Ginny, ésta última de forma activa. — Me da... pánico. No tengo valor para hablar con ella.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? — Volvió a entrar en la conversación la pequeña de los Weasley. — ¿Cómo te puede dar pánico? No lo entiendo ¡Pero si Luna es la chica más pacífica de Hogwarts!

—¡Merlín, Ginny! Eso ya lo sé. — Exclamó Ron cada vez más nervioso y recordando que estaban en el Gran Comedor. — Es solo que no sé cómo tratarla...

—Yo lo que creo es que te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua. —Comentó con un tono tranquilizador Harry que, hasta el momento, no se había metido en la charla que se estaba ejecutando ante sus narices. — Luna no es ningún monstruo, es sólo una bruja. Como todas las chicas de Hogwarts. Simplemente háblale como lo harías con Hermione o Ginny...

—Intenta ser un poco más simpático entonces... — Dijo Hermione en voz baja para que no se oyera mucho. Ron se giró instantáneamente y le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Bueno, ya vale. — Zanjó el Weasley harto de que sus amigos opinasen sobre sus problemas. — Últimamente te he visto mucho con McMillan ¿se puede saber a qué se debe? Si te juntas mucho con él se te va a pegar su estupidez. — Desvió el tema, dirigiéndose a Hermione.

La Gryffindor quiso defender a Ernie, no en vano se habían mantenido en contacto desde que ella cedió a ayudarle en su trabajo para Runas Antiguas. No obstante, era consciente de que ni a Ron ni a Harry le caían especialmente bien. Y no les culpaba, Ernie podía ser a veces realmente insoportable. Sin embargo ahora había descubierto que era mejor chico de lo que ella pensaba.

—Simplemente le ayudé con un trabajo y ahora nos llevamos bien. — Respondió Hermione indiferentemente. — Es gracioso.

—Huy, sí. Graciosísimo. Su sentido del humor ya lo conocemos todos. No lo olvides. —Ron se estaba comportando de forma borde. Hablar de ese chico le ponía de mal humor casi tanto como hablar de Draco Malfoy. Por eso Hermione no encajaba porque su amigo había sacado el tema para atacarla. Igual era una especie de venganza por su interrogatorio.

—A ver, chicos. Solo digo que no es tan pesado como creéis. —Intentó explicarse sin mucha convicción.

Harry y Ginny la miraban de un modo más tolerantes. Ellos tampoco le tenían mucho afecto a aquel chico y era comprensible. No obstante no iban a atacarla a la yugular como estaba, o al menos parecía, haciendo Ron.

Terminaron de cenar de forma más tranquila a como había empezado. Hermione no discutió mucho con sus amigos el asunto de Ernie McMillan. La verdad es que no le importaba lo que ellos pensasen de él. No eran amigos. O al menos ella no consideraba que el hecho de haberle ayudado una vez y saludarse e intercambiar algunas palabras de vez en cuando sea motivo suficiente para que lo considerase una persona merecedora de su afecto.

Esa noche se acostó tranquila. Demasiado tranquila. Ahora que podía relajarse y poner en orden sus pensamientos y acontecimientos gracias al silencio de la noche, estuvo analizando la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos. Pensó en que esos últimos días los había pasado sin preocupaciones, sin sustos: sin nada que la sacase de sus casillas. Entonces pensó en Draco y se preguntó qué estaría tramando. Ya no iba a incordiarla a la bilioteca y no le daba los trabajos personalmente. Aún así, lo que le encargaba era muy poco; algo sorprendente puesto que los primeros días le pasaba una cantidad agobiante. Quizá se había cansado ya de molestarla. Ojalá.

Hermione sabía que no tenía que bajar la guardía. A Malfoy le encantaba maquinar cosas, aunque luego resultasen estúpidas e insignificantes. No obstante, el rubio si quería podía llegar a ser mortífero. O mortífago, no había mucha diferencia; aunque Draco no fuera el segundo nombrado.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar aquel día en la biblioteca, cuando el chico jugaba con un mechón de su pelo y le decía suave y provocadoramente palabras que seguía sin entender por qué se las decía, ¿con qué intención? Sin duda, Malfoy seguía siendo un misterio.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era pensar en él. Odiaba que el chico ocupara su mente sin que ella diera la órden. En un principio siempre era él el que iba tras ella, para importunarla, claro, sin embargo desde que había dejado de hacerlo, la Gryffindor no podía evitar buscar al chico de cabello platino en el Gran Comedor, o en las clases, o incluso en los pasillos. Por supuesto que ella no era consciente de lo que hacía. Era como si su cuerpo cobrara vida propia. Puro instinto.

Por Merlín, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Después de darle muchas vueltas al, siempre extraño, comportamiendo de Malfoy, llegó a su encuentro con Ernie McMillan. Y entonces tuvo la idea de relacionar el suceso con que el Slytherin hubiera dejado de aproximarse a ella. Aún así no encontraba nada que jusificara su teoría. No había motivos.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando estuvo a punto de darse una bofetada. Parecía que su vida se estaba volviendo aburrida sin ese cretino. Ni siquiera ella era ella: debería estar preocupandose por su diario. Si ya no tiene pensado hacer nada que se lo devuelva. Si ya se había aburrido que se busque a otra, o a otro, con quien descargar su estupidez nata.

Si Malfoy había decidido no hablarle, tendría que hacerlo ella. Tenía que recuperar lo que le pertenece. Las cosas no iban a quedar así. Aunque por un lado no podía negar que el chico no había vuelto a usar su diario en su contra y que según el pacto establecido ella no tenía de que preocuparse. Y se sorprendió otra vez pensando en sandeces. Ese diario era suyo y si él se había cansado de jugar que lo dejara donde estaba. Sí. Eso mismo.

* * *

Desde que ese zoquete de Ernie se acercó a Hermione, Draco volvió a su habitual mal humor. Los días en que la chica se mantuvo ayudándole fueron los más duros: una sola sonrisa que ella le dirigiera al Hufflepuff era como un infierno que nacía en el interior de Draco. Y para él, que estaba acostumbrado a sentir un frío polar en sus entrañas y en todo su ser, era una sensación insufrible.

Sabía que su relación con la chica Gryffindor se había apaciguado. Todo se debía, evidentemente, a esas horas que él invertía en verla estudiar, como un bobo. Claro que, en el momento en que reaccionaba ante su comportamiento, tendía a fingir que la molestaba, a lo que ella siempe actuaba con indignación. Y era genial verla así. Era divertidísimo.

Pero había vuelto a sus inicios. Al menos en lo que a su estado de ánimo se refiere. Y todo por culpa del inútil de McMillan. Por supuesto, nunca iba admitir que todo era culpa de ese chico. Porque si lo hacía equivaldría a afirmar que tenía celos. Y eso era algo que ni el mismo se había planteado.

Solo podía autoconvencerse de que Hermione ahora estaba a sus servicios. Por tanto no tendría que haber dedicado tiempo en ayudar a ese chico con su trabajo de Runas Antiguas. Solo debía hacer lo que Draco mandase, sin quejarse. Así pues, Hermione había dejado de prestarle toda atención cuanto merecía. Y la iba a recuperar.

Claro que, se le ocurrieron muchas cosas. Pero solo una le pareció viable. Quería fastidiarla. Agobiarla. Y había pensado que verla desesperada, buscando por todo Hogwarts, cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, a cambio de no usar el diario de la chica en su propia contra.

Los últimos días se los pasó sintiendo rabia hacía la chica. La misma rabia que sentía desde hacía años. Por ser quien era; la amiga de Potty, una sabelotodo insufrible, la listilla de la casa Gryffindor y, para coronar, una sangresucia. Aunque su adversión nunca fue por algo personal, nunca antes habían estado más de diez minutos juntos sin dedicarse algún efusivo insulto. Y eso lo habían logrado hacer en esas pocas semanas que tenía a la castaña obedeciendo a las tonterías que él quería. Pero esos días pasados necesitaba insultarla, esa necesidad que no sentía desde sus encuentros en la biblioteca había despertado. Y todas sus retorcidas palabras hirientes nadaban por su cabeza deseando salir. Sin embargo sentía algo en él que no se lo permitía. Que le dejaba sin voz.

Debía calmarse y hablar con ella. Aún tenía que pensar que material usar para desquiciarla, porque evidentemente, no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Sería como un juego. Le daría tres días para encontrarlo y estaría escondido por todo Hogwarts. Si no lo encontraba en el límite de tiempo establecido, más páginas de su diario decorarían el tablón de anuncios.

Sí, era perfecto. Solo tenía que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ir a buscar nuevamente a su presa.

Draco pensaba en el asunto en la tranquilidad de la Sala Común de Slytherin a altas horas de la noche. Cuando no conseguía concebir el sueño, siempre se sentaba en su sillón verde esmeralda, frente al fuego de la chimenea. Con la mano sujetando su barbilla y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Absorto en la complejidad de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿No puedes dormir? — Preguntó una voz coqueta mientras unas manos blancas se deslizaban por el pecho del rubio, desde la espalda.

—¿Y tú qué, Pansy? — Replicó con indiferencia. No había girado la cabeza para mirarla. Seguía con los ojos fijos en el fuego que, sin entender muy bien la razón, le recordaba ligeramente a Hermione.

Pansy soltó un bufido y apartó sus manos del chico. Acto seguido se sentó sobre las piernas de la serpiente, que mantenía la mirada perdida a pesar de que había deshecho su posición con los brazos. La morena le besó suavemente en los labios y él la miró por fín.

—Últimamente estás muy distante... Ya no juegas tanto conmigo. —Dijo agudizando la voz. Algo que siempre había desquiciado a Draco.

Ambos se conocían desde pequeños y habían crecido juntos en Hogwarts. Él siempre podía tener a todas las chicas que deseara en la palma de su mano, de cualquier casa, aunque con las chicas de Gryffindor nunca ha tenido nada, puesto que los Gryffindors y los Slytherin eran rivales por naturaleza. Sin embargo, daba igual con cuantas chicas tonteara porque, invariablemente, acababa volviendo con Pansy, por muy insoportable, pesada o chillona que fuera a veces. Y ella por su parte también gozaba de encanto y habitualmente disponía de varios chicos a sus espaldas pero nunca se fijó en ningún otro que no fuera él.

No sabe como empezó a calmar su instinto sexual con Pansy. Todo empezó hace dos años apróximadamente; la chica lloriqueaba porque Draco había vuelto a ser borde con ella y él, en un impulso para acallarla, la besó. Después de ese beso le siguieron otros tantos y, finalmente, pasó. Y se hizo habitual hacer con ella esas cosas. Era, simplemente, diversión. Al menos para él.

Draco miró a la Pansy, que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, y le dedicó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Posteriormente le devolvió el beso que ella le había dado instantes atrás mientras le desabrochaba los botones de su camisa. Tenía ganas de jugar y nunca sentaba mal un poco de diversión.

* * *

Hermione tenía esa tarde la cabeza metida en un gran tomo titulado _Grandes magos del siglo XX. _Ella misma se dijo que tenía que hablar con el hurón pero, ¿cómo? Las únicas veces que se había acercado a él delante de la gente ha sido, o para darle un puñetazo en su cara bonita o para insultarlo y llamarlo hurón, sucia rata y demás adjetivos con significado similar. Si ahora se acercaba a hablar con él de un modo normal, sería inevitable llamar la atención del resto del mundo.

El ruido de la silla y la persona que se había sentado frente a ella la devolvieron a la biblioteca y a los magos del siglo XX. Era Malfoy. Bueno, debería alegrarse ¿no? Ya no tenía que preocuparse de como contactar con el chico, había venido él a ella. No obstante sintió un hormigueo en el estómago en cuanto le vio y no tenía respuesta alguna de por qué.

—Hola, Malfoy. —Saludó Hermione procurando ser borde.

—Hola, Granger. — Le devolvió el saludo con su toque prepotente en la voz. —Que amigable estás hoy.

—Quería hablar contigo. —Dijo ella cerrando el libro que supuestamente estaba leyendo.

—¡Oh! Así que la sabelotodo quería hablar conmigo. Me sorprendes, Granger. —Se burló él con su habitual mueca grabada en la cara. Entonces enarcó una ceja y, aún sentado, acercó su cara a la de ella —¿Y de qué?

—De que si ya te has cansado de incordiarme devuélveme mi diario. —Respondió la castaña con la cabeza bien alta. Orgullosa.

Draco rio retorcidamente. ¿Devolvérselo? ¿Estaba de broma? En ningún momento había pensado en devolverlo y nunca lo haría. Ideaba quedárselo hasta que la chica pensase que lo normal era obedecerle. Y eso le llevaría tiempo pensando en la soberbia de la leona.

—Que ilusa eres... —Comentó él sonriente. Y Hermione vio como esa sonrisa se extinguió de su rostro y se transformó en una expresión cruel. Draco se había cabreado. Ella debía obedecerle, ¿es qué aún no lo había entendido? —Vas a obedecerme de aquí en adelante. Aún te queda mucho por hacer, a ver si se te mete en la cabeza, asquerosa sangresucia.

Esas dos últimas palabras escaparon de su boca casi sin pensarlo y se arrepintió de haberlas dicho cuando vio la expresión adolorida que hizo la chica.

Las palabras de Malfoy se le clavaron en el pecho como dos alfileres venenosos. La cara del chico era tan inexpresiva como siempre, por lo tanto ella no podía saber que pensaba. El único resquicio de sentimientos que se apreciaba en sus orbes grises era rencor, odio, rabia o asco. O una fusión de todo ello. Y eso le hacía sentir triste. Ella pensaba que esa etapa de antipatía mutua se había calmado gratamente. Pero no, no lo había hecho. Ni mucho menos. Él la repudiaba, o eso parecía. Y ella no podía evitar sentirse mal por dicho motivo. Aunque fuesen años de costumbre, algo había cambiado dentro de Hermione para reaccionar así.

Entonces sintió vergüenza por pensar que Malfoy podía sentir un mínimo de afinidad hacía ella. Pero, ¿qué narices le pasaba? ¡Ésa no era ella! Ella nunca se dejaría pisar por Malfoy ni, mucho menos, permitir que sus insultos le afectaran en lo más mínimo. Pero lo hacían.

La Gryffindor comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras sus ojos adquirían un ligero color rojizo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y su mirada bailó por un segundo de una dirección a otra.

—Tienes razón. —Concedió mostrando la sonrisa más triste que podía vestir una persona. —No sé en qué estaba pensando al creer que tenías un mínimo de consideración por el resto del mundo.

Draco extendió el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de la chica. Verla así no le divertía como supuestamente debería de hacerlo. Sin embargo no llegó a rozarla puesto que Hermione le dio un manotazo evitándolo.

—No me toques. No quiero que al _amo _se le vaya a pegar mi repugnante impureza. — Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba y recogía todas sus cosas lo más rápido que podía.

El rubio no apartó la vista de la chica conforme se iba a paso ligero. Entonces reaccionó y fue tras ella mientras el corazón le latía a mil. Pronto se vio corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que divisó la despeinada melena cobriza de la chica.

Le agarró fuertemente del brazo y la empujó violentamente contra la pared. Aún seguía sujetando la muñeca de Hermione con rabia y ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor puesto que Draco no bajaba la presión de su mano. Tenían sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, sus narices casi podían rozarse y ella notaba la respiración alterada de Malfoy golpearle la cara.

Estaba atónita. No se lo creía. Aquella tarde estaba siendo surrealista. Habían pasado a estar relativamente bien entre ellos y en pocos minutos a insultarse, a que luego ella se pusiese al borde del llanto para que apareciese la serpiente y la retuviese ferozmente.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirar esos iris azul grisáceo que permanecían sujetos en ella. Intentaba ver a través de ellos, pero era imposible. Tuvo la sensación de que nunca sería capaz de entender lo que su mirada le decía. Sentía como el corazón se le había disparado desde el momento en que el chico había sostenido su brazo izquierdo. Finalmente pudo reaccionar. Malfoy no había dejado de apretar su muñeca y estaban en mitad del pasillo. Si alguien pasara en esos momentos y les encontrara así los malinterpretarían, evidentemente. Y además estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. _Demasiado._

—Malfoy, suéltame. —Logró decir al fin; pero no sonó ni la mitad de apática como le hubiera gustado. —¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Las palabras de la Gryffindor solo sirvieron para alterar más al rubio que aumentó la fuerza de su mano. Draco estaba sintiendo una ráfaga de emociones incomprensibles en su interior. Esa estúpida sabelotodo estaba despertando una parte de él que hasta ahora no había tenido el "gusto" de conocer. Y eso no le gustaba. Él siempre había sido una persona fría y calculadora por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar todas aquellas emociones contradictorias.

—Te toco si quiero. —Manifestó de forma potente y clara. —Cuando quiero y como quiero, ¿queda claro?

—Suéltame. —Respondió ella de una manera más firme que antes.

—¿Queda claro? —Volvió a preguntar.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —Gritó ella histérica. Esa horrible víbora con su inestable personalidad iba a lograr volverla loca.

Malfoy liberó el brazo de la chica y se apartó de ella sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le gritaba tan desesperada. Con dificultad dio dos pasos cuando la voz del Slytherin la detuvo.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó él. —Necesito que hagas una cosa.

Hermione se giró dubitativamente. ¿Hacer qué? Pronto cayó en cuenta que le mandaría alguna de esas extraordinarias tareas como esclava, sirviente o como se le antojara y pronto se preguntó que ordenaría. ¿Más deberes? No podía ser eso puesto que ya lo hacía sin avisarla de antemano. En fin, no le quedaba más que hacerle caso; en realidad sí, pero ese hurón la estaba convirtiendo en una debilucha.

—¿Qué quieres...? —Preguntó con cansancio.

—He perdido la cadena de plata en la que siempre llevo colgada un medallón muy importante para mí. —Comenzó a explicar el Slytherin. —Necesito que la encuentres.

Hermione suspiró y trato de hacer memoria. Ella recordaba haberle visto la cadena puesta en varias ocasones, pero nunca había visto el medallón puesto que siempre lo llevaba oculto bajo la ropa. Pero bueno, ¿por qué debería ella buscar su colgante? Ah, si, porque era su estúpida esclava. Está bien, seguramente no le terminará quedando otra opción que buscarla, pero al menos quería seguir conservando un mínimo de dignidad.

—Búscala tú. Es tu problema, no el mio.

«Ale, ya lo he dicho.» —Pensó cuando dejó escapar las palabras de sus labios. Debía de demostrar por muy inútil que resultara que aún le quedaba un mínimo de orgullo.

—He dicho que la busques tú. —Sentenció seriamente. Entonces mostró una expresión de preocupación que jamás le había visto anteriormente. Se llevó la mano al pecho, a la altura de donde debería llevar su colgante, bajó la mirada ligeramente sin borrar ese gesto aturdido, la volvió a levantar con lentitud y añadió: —Es una herencia familiar muy importante para mí. Es plateado y tiene una serpiente pulida de un color más oscuro. Encuéntrala.

Al ver la mirada que expuso ante ella, se vio incapaz de negarse a encontrarla. Malfoy parecía realmente dañado por su perdida y razonó que de verdad era algo importante para él. Ante esta clase de cosas, Hermione es incapaz de no sentir ganas de ayudar a la persona en cuestión que, en este caso, era su gran enemigo, pero le daba igual.

Se acercó hacía el rubio lentamente, algo inquieta por el estado de él. Por muy idiota que fuera, ella también le daba gran importancia a determinados objetos de su posesión y les añadía mucho valor sentimental, así que por una parte entendía como se sentía el chico. Apoyó una mano en su hombro con algo de miedo, como intentando tranquilizarlo.

—De acuerdo. La encontraré. —Afirmó. —Por lo menos lo intentaré.

Malfoy apartó la mano de la chica rápidamente de su hombro, ¿se creía con derecho a tocarlo? Sin embargo bajó la mirada con la preocupación en sus ojos para evitar sacar el aspecto más orgulloso de ella a causa del último gesto manifestado.

—Bien. Debes encontrarlo. —Puntualizó la serpiente. —Y si no lo haces en tres días te castigaré. Con tu diario o con lo que sea, me da igual.

Hermione le hubiera regalado un buen puñetazo en la boca como en su tercer año si no fuera porque su razocinio le decía que Malfoy solo le hablaba así porque estaba muy alterado ante la perdida de su pertenencia. Aunque luego recordó que ella también perdió un objeto de valor por culpa de esa rata que tenía delante, pero no dijo nada, ya era un caso inútil. Le sentaba fatal

—Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. —Dijo entre bufidos fingiendo que le eran irrelevantes las palabras que él decía. No obstante le asustaba que pudiera ser capaz de llevar a cabo su amenaza.

En silencio, la Gryffindor se alejó por el pasillo dejando a un cabizbajo Malfoy. En la cara del chico se dibujó una perversa sonrisa que podría helar la sangre de cualquiera que la visualizara. Tenía tres días.

* * *

Draco entró completamente alterado a su respetiva Sala Común. Se sentía más nervioso de lo habitual, mucho más. Y eso era algo que rozaba la demencia puesto que llevaba unos días horribles para su invariable humor. Necesitaba relajare rápido o de lo contrario el pecho le estallaría, irremediablemente.

Cuando divisó a Pansy sentada en un sillón algo alejado de la chimenea, leyendo una de esas revistas que leían normalmente todas las brujas, donde aparecía información tan importante como quien era el mago más atractivo de la temporada, fue hacia ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. Estaba exasperado y llevaba así desde su último encuentro con Granger, necesitaba encontrar la paz otra vez. Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, cogió a su compañera de casa de los hombros y le dio un violento beso que la dejó estupefacta. Para su pesar, nada de lo que pudo hacer con Pansy aquella noche sirvió para relajarlo.

En otra torre del castillo estaba Hermione. Su corazón latía a una velocidad vertiginosa y cada vez que recordaba el modo en que la había mirado Malfoy esa tarde, el modo en que la había agarrado, sentía que se quedaba sin respiración. Era obvio que algo le pasaba en relación con ese chico y tenía una idea de qué podía ser pero tenía tanto miedo de que fuese cierto que jamás lo reconocería abiertamente.

Llevaba noches sin pasar con sus amigos una agradable conversación frente al fuego de la chimenea y decidió quedarse en esos momentos para poder encontrar la paz que aquellos ojos grises le habían robado. Seguro que con los comentarios faltos de tacto de Ron, la reprimendas de Ginny hacia su hermano y los comentarios de Harry tratando de poner paz lograría poner en orden sus sentimientos. Al menos por un rato.

* * *

Noviembre había empezado hacía ya una semana y Hermione puso en marcha la búsqueda del medallón de Malfoy. El día anterior fue claro con las circunstancias que conllevarían no encontrarlo y ella no pensaba arriesgarse.

El primer día lo buscó por todas las aulas que le fueron posibles. De vez en cuando lo intentaba con un accio, pero no le servía de mucho. Les dijo a Harry y compañía que estaba buscando una pulsera que le había regalado su abuela por su pasado cumpleaños y que si veían cualquier cosa plateada que pudiera asociarsele por extraño que llegara a parecer la avisaran. No dio datos del aspecto de su supuesta pulsera y por ello se quejó Ginny e intentaba por todos los medios fingir no haber oido a su amiga. No tenía ninguna excusa ni ninguna definición creible en mente. Como era de esperar, no dio con el colgante ese día.

El segundo día frecuentó la enfermería, indagó por el Gran Comedor y la bilioteca pero no hubo suerte. También estuvo merodeando por todas las Torres de Hogwarts. Era obvio que en la casa Gryffindor no iba a estar ni tampoco en la de Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw. En la de Slytherin no podía buscar puesto que no pertenecía a dicha a casa.

Como no tenía clase al ser fin de semana, investigó todos los pisos de la escuela pero el medallón seguía sin aparecer. Sentía que estaba buscando más la pertenencia de Malfoy que su propio diario en el momento de su perdida. En uno de sus vaivenes por el recinto volvió a acercarse a la torre de las serpientes. Cuando estuvo apunto de girar la esquina del pasillo que dirigía hacia la entrada de la Casa Slytherin, oyó unas voces que las detuvieron en seco. Eran Draco y Pansy.

—¿Por qué no hacemos algo hoy? —Oía preguntar a Pansy.

—¿Por qué debería? —Esquivaba la pregunta Malfoy.

—La otra noche estabas muy lanzado.

—La otra noche es la otra noche. No somos pareja asi que no veo ningún motivo por el que debamos hacer nada.

—Venga, Draco... —Suplicaba la chica. —Podemos divertirnos de la forma que ambos conocemos.

Un breve silencio decoró el ambiente. Hermione desconocía si se habían ido ya, así que fue a asomarse un poco por la esquina para comprobarlo. Cuando lo hizo sintió rápidamente que no debía haberlo hecho; la escena que se estaba reproduciendo ante sus ojos no le provocó ninguna satisfacción: Malfoy estaba contra la pared y Pansy lo tenía rodeado del cuello, dándole un largo beso mientras él sostenía las caderas de la chica, la cual estaba ligeramente de puntillas.

El corazón se le detuvo y quiso desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra en ese mismo instante. No pudo reaccionar de ningún modo lógico, sentía que las piernas no le respondían y ahí estaba ella, asomada sin apartar la vista en todo lo que duraba aquel contacto entre ambos Slytherins.

Cuando Draco apartó sus labios de los de Pansy, pudo ver a Hermione. Al hacer contacto visual, la castaña fue capaz de tomar control de su cuerpo y abandonó el lugar corriendo. Malfoy fue tras ella casi sin poder pensarlo. Era muy extraño, tenía miedo de que ella pudiera malinterpretar su relación con su amiga.

Sentía los pasos del chico ir tras ella y alcanzarla poco a poco. Quería estar sola. Necesitaba encerrarse en su habitación y hundir la cabeza en la almohada. Necesitaba olvidar lo que acababa de presenciar, porque era un recuerdo horrible.

Malfoy consiguió alcanzarla agarrando su túnica. Ella se detuvo.

—Entre Pansy y yo no hay nada. —Aseguró él.

—Vale. No veo porque debería importarme, ¿por qué me cuentas esto a mí? —Respondió ella. Apenas podía ver a Draco; tenía tantas lágrimas reprimidas en los ojos que le impedían visualizarlo.

Él se dio cuenta del estado de la chica, pero no pudo decir nada antes de que la leona le diera un fuerte empujón, apartándolo considerablemente de ella.

—Estoy buscando tu medallón por todas partes, pero aún no he dado con él. Mañana lo buscaré por los alrededores de Hogwarts. —Añadió y, rápidamente, volvió a huir hasta refugiarse en la Torre Gryffindor.

Draco se quedó como una estatua por un rato ¿Por qué se había excusado con ella? Todo tenía cada vez menos sentido. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó aquel objeto que la chica no dejaba de rastrear. Nunca lo perdió, solo quería molestarla nuevamente y era eso lo único que había pensado. Es más, ni siquiera era un objeto de valor sentimental, era un regalo de sus padres por las pasadas Navidades; objetos como aquel podía obtenerlos cuando quisiera. Sin embargo, el último acontecimiento hizo que sus ganas se desvanecieran.

Hermione pasó una de las peores noches desde que dio comienzo el curso. No podía borrar esa imagen de su mente. Misteriosamente, le había afectado de un modo increíble aquello. Y solo se podía apróximar cada vez más a una conclusión que le daba miedo reconocer. Por suerte, el próximo día sería domingo y no tendría que verlo en clases. Esperaba encontrar el medallón de una vez por todas.

* * *

Al fin llegó el tercer día. El último. Hermione no se vistió con el uniforme, no era necesario hacerlo puesto que era domingo. Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera violeta. Hacía mucho frío, se notaba que el invierno empezaría pronto.

Recorrió todos los rincones que le permitieron los pies y los sentidos, incluso el hogar de Hagrid, y ni rastro. Empezaba a pensar que no lo iba a dar con él nunca y estaba asustada por el movimiento que haría Malfoy si no lo encontraba, el miedo hizo que le dieran ánimos para seguir buscándolo. Sin embargo, una idea acechó su cabeza por un momento, algo que le motivaba más que el miedo para localizar el colgante del hurón, ¿se alegraría Draco al recuperarlo? ¿sonreiría entonces? La remota posibilidad de hacer mostrar alguna expresión cálida a ese témpano de hielo la estimularon para volver a transitar todos los parámetros del castillo.

Llegó la hora de comer, pero no tenía hambre; el desayuno de esa mañana lo había engullido casi sin saborearlo. El cielo empezaba a ocultarse bajo unos nubarrones grises. Parecía que iba a llover de un momento a otro. Volvió a la zona del lago, el viento soplaba cada vez con más intensidad, como si una manada de dementores estuvieran merodeando a su alrededor.

—Parece que va a llover, será mejor que vuelvas pronto. —Luna Lovegood había aparecido de la nada, por lo menos, no la había visto llegar. Llevaba una por las rodillas, y unos calentadores opuestos: uno a rayas moradas y amarillas y otro de lunares rojos. Vestía una chaqueta vaquera de color azul marino y su bolso habitual.

—Hola Luna. —Saludó.

—Yo en tu lugar no me quedaría mucho rato aquí. —Miro al cielo y a su alrededor y le susurró con los ojos bien abiertos: —A los nargles les gusta el mal tiempo...

Con la misma se alejó dando leves brinquitos. Hermione se quedó mirándola un rato. La rubia iba tan excéntrica como siempre. Entonces se acordó de Ron y se preguntó si le habría devuelto ya los caramelos a Luna.

¡Achís! ¡Achís! Al parecer ese temporal no le estaba sentando muy bien. Se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor, sentía que esa sudadera no le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, y fue a buscar hacía otro punto.

* * *

Draco no había visto a la chica de pelo de león desde su encuentro el día anterior. Estaba algo preocupado por el estado de la muchacha, sin entender la razón. La noche anterior estuvo dándole vueltas a su actitud respecto a ella y había llegado a la conclusión de que se había encaprichado con Granger, lo cual era realmente cierto, pero también se decía que el único modo de olvidar su último capricho era jugando con él. Aunque siendo la chica que era, iba a ser difícil que ella cediera a lo que Merlín sabe que estaba pensando.

No hubo rastro de ella en el Gran Comedor. No apareció para la hora de comer. Estuvo muy atento observando la mesa de los Gryffindors, y sólo veía a la familía comadreja y al cara rajada; la sabelotodo no estaba por ninguna parte. Supuso que seguía buscando aquel medallón que nunca perdió y que tampoco le importaba mucho hacerlo. Bueno, que lo buscara cuanto quiera, tiene lo que se merece.

Cuando terminaron de ponerse las botas, quiso seguir a Potty y compañía, igual ellos sabían del paradero de Hermione y podría quitarse las dudas de encima. No obstante no lo hizo, Zabini no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Pansy no se desprendía de su brazo y para colmo tenía a Theodore Nott enfrente sonriéndole pícaramente.

Aún así se las ingenió por gastar toda la tarde cerca de la posición de San Potter, poniendo la oreja a todo lo que decían. Ya estaba maldiciendo para sus adentros a los amigos de Granger, que parecían unos cenutrios, según él, incapaces de preocuparse por su amiga ya que lo poco que la habían mencionado era para comentar cualquier cosa con la menor relevancia posible.

Pero algo llamó la atención de Draco: Ernie McMillan, ese zoquete, se había acercado al grupo de Potty y pudo escuchar lo que les decía.

—Hola... emm... ¿Habéis visto a Hermione? —Se atrevió a preguntar Ernie.

—No. —Negó Ron con los ojos entrecerrados y un tono completamente ennemistado. —¿Para qué la quieres?

—Ah... Es solo que me dejó sus apuntes de Pociones hace unos días y se los quería devolver...

—Pues no, no la hemos visto... —Esta vez fue Harry el que habló.

—Yo sí que la he visto. —Todos se giraron y vieron a Luna parada mirándolos a todos fijamente, sonriente y despreocupada. Ginny pudo ver como Ron empalidecía al tener tan cerca a la Ravenclaw.

«Venga, faltaba la chiflada.» —Pensó Draco, que estaba a pocos metros del grupo, con Crabbe y Goyle frente a él, murmurando cosas inútiles.

—Lleva toda la mañana fuera, parece que está buscando algo. —Explicó suavemente.

—Vale, gracias. Iré a devolvérselos. —Agradeció Ernie. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho porque una la mano de Ron en su hombro lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo, McMillan, ya se lo devolvemos nosotros. —Dijo con una sonrisa exageradamente falsa.

«Bien hecho, Weasel.» —Volvió a pensar Draco.

—Ehh... bueno, vale. —Concedió el Hufflepuf y sin decir más se fue.

Luna también hizo un amago de irse, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

—¡Luna! —Le gritó con el menor tacto posible. Ella abrió los ojos muchos y permanecía inmóvil, como una estatua.

Ron extendió el tarrito de cristal de los carámelos. La chica sonrió delicadamente y los recogió felizmente.

—Muchas gracias... por dejármelos. —Siguió el Weasley.

—Oh, no es nada. —Respondió ella. —Me alegra de que te hayan sido útiles. Me gusta poder ayudarte.

Ginny rio por lo bajo y Harry la siguió después. Ver la cara de pasmado que tenía Ronald en esos momentos era todo un espectáculo.

De pronto empezó a tronar y todos se sobresaltaron ante los rugidos del cielo. La lluvia no tardó en caer y todos abandonaron el lugar, buscando un buen sitio donde refugiarse. Draco aún seguía ahí y pensó si Granger volvería pronto al estar lloviendo. No tenía ni idea. De momento volvería a la Sala Común.

* * *

Hermione seguía sin aparecer para la hora de cenar y la lluvia no había amainado. Malfoy no dejaba de mirar la entrada del Gran Comedor, esperando verla aparecer de un momento a otro. Tenía la sensación de que cada vez llovía con más intensidad. No dejaba de plantearse la inteligencia de la castaña al no verla volver inmediatamente después de que el cielo comenzara a dejar caer agua sobre las cabezas de todos los alumnos.

Pasarón quince minutos, seguía sin aparecer. Luego le siguieron otros quince, y ni rastro todavía. Cuando pasaron cuarenta y cinco minutos, se levantó de golpe. ¿No seguiría fuera, verdad? Por razones que desconocía completamente estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Dejó la comida en el plato y a un Blaise Zabini y a una Pansy Parkinson sorprendidos por el cambio repentino de humor de su compañero. También dejó a un Therodore Nott sonriente y apispado contemplándolo con expectación.

* * *

Hermione tosía sin parar. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Su pelo había perdido volúmen a causa del agua y sentía que la cabeza le pesaba potentemente. Se estaba muriendo de frío pero no había cesado su búsqueda. Seguro que el miserable hurón entraría en cólera si no localizaba su medallón. Aunque no sabía si era eso lo que la preocupaba o sería verle la cara de decepción.

En esos momentos estaba cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, desde donde no se veía luz, seguramente estaba cenando en el Gran Comedor como el resto de la gente. Notó como el estómago comenzaba a rugirle, estaba empezando a tener hambre, pero sabía que no podría comer nada porque cada vez que se imaginaba a ella echándose alguno de los apetitosos alimentos de Hogwarts, sentía como se le revolvían las tripas.

Estaba fatal.

Decidió volver a la escuela. Caminaba lentamente hacía el castillo, mirando al suelo, con cuidado de no tropezar y soportando el mareo que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para distinguir la entrada al instituto, vio como una sombra se acercaba a ella.

—¡Granger, estúpida! —Gritó una voz conocida.

—Malfoy... —Dijo ella sorprendida. El rubio estaba comenzando a empaparse puesto que seguía lloviendo, solo que ahora era de noche, además.

—¡¿Se puede saber que haces? —Siguió él, exageradamente alterado. —¡Mírate! Estás llena de barro y parece que te hayas caido al lago.

—Solo estaba buscando tu colgante como me dijiste... —Replicó ella con la voz algo ronca y cansada. A él le afecto ver en ese estado a la castaña.

—Te mentí, ¡¿vale? —Le espetó él perdiendo el control ¿Cómo era tan idiota de anteponer un ridículo medallón que ni siquiera había visto a su salud? Sacó el colgante de su bolsillo y se lo mostró. —Nunca lo llegué a perder. Ni siquiera es importante para mí. Solo lo he hecho para poder reírme a tu costa, como siempre.

Hermione sintió la necesidad de llorar y esta vez no trató de contener las lágrimas. Había desperdiciado tres días de su vida buscando algo que supuestamente era importante para él en vano. Se sentía ridícula. Humillada. Pero lo que más le avergonzaba era recordar que por un momento había pensado que él le dedicaría una sonrisa si recuperaba su objeto. Lo peor de todo es que había comenzado a asimilar que había desarrollado sentimientos por él, aunque no sabía como habían empezado a despertar, solo quería evitar que florecieran.

—¡Eres un capullo! —Chilló enfadada. —Te... Te odio. Te odio, te odio, te odio ¡No te soporto!

A Malfoy le dolió la declaración de la chica. Nunca le habían afectado tantísimo unas palabras. No, definitivamente no le gustaba la idea de que Granger le odiase. Era algo que todos daban por hecho, un odio mutuo entre ambos magos, sin embargo nunca se lo habían dicho abiertamente.

—No te atrevas. No me culpes de tu estupidez, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente hubiera parado de buscar lo que sea que estuvieran buscando para resguardarse de la lluvia. —Asentó.

La Gryffindor quiso aercarse para darle una bofetada, pero no pudo puesto que las piernas no le respondían. Estuvo apunto de caer al suelo si no fuera porque Draco la sujetó a tiempo. Cada vez le dolía más la cabeza. Podía sentir el olor de Malfoy. Era especial. No tenía fuerzas para apartarse y lo último que pudo oír fue al chico preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Era extraño; hubiera jurado que Malfoy estaba preocupado por ella a juzgar por la entonación con que le había preguntado.

Pocos segundos después colapsó en los brazos del chico, que no la soltó en ningún momento.

* * *

_Buenas!_

_Al fín consigo actualizar! No sabéis lo que me ha costado. Entre los examenes y que no sabía bien como escribir el capítulo, me he exprimido los sesos como nunca. Solo espero que os guste, porque hay cosas que no me han terminado de gustar como las he dejado, y eso que las he revisado muchas veces.  
_

_Le he dado un empujoncito a la relación de Draco y Hermione, ¿no creéis? Solo que Draco sigue siendo algo bipolar, pero cada vez menos, no os preocupéis.  
_

_Espero actualizar bien pronto; a ver como está el panorama. Y vosotros ya sabéis: dejadme un review que me hacen feliz y cuanto más feliz estoy más escribo jajaja Y también, para la gente que no tenga cuenta en FF, podéis contarme lo que os ha parecido y todo lo que penséis a través de twitter: HxC_Mara  
_

_Y solo eso! Ya no os molesto más.  
_

_Un beso a todos y gracias por haber leido otro capítulo más.  
_

_Y gracias a todas las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior 3  
_

_Con cariñitos, **Vel-**  
_


	6. Treinta y ocho grados y medio

**Nota de la autora:** A este capítulo le falta que lo revise. Esta noche me encargaré de ello. Aviso por si encontráis alguna incoherencia, es que no quería haceros esperar más.

* * *

**VI**

**Treinta y ocho grados y medio.**

Cuando despertó, Hermione se encontraba tumbada en una de las camas de la enfermería. Se sentó cansada a inspeccionar su alrededor sin moverse del sitio, pero solo estaba ella en el lugar. Era de noche. Miró el reloj: las tres. Se dejó caer de nuevo con pesadez sobre el colchón, tenía mucho sueño a pesar de que acababa de abrir los ojos. Intentó recordar como había llegado allí y pronto pudo rememorar en su cabeza su último encuentro con Malfoy, ¿le habría traido él a la enfermería?

«Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza.» Pensó.

La cabeza le pesaba un poco, pero no más que horas atrás bajo la lluvia. Se acarició un poco la garganta, donde también tenía molestias. Pronto notó algo que le rodeaba el cuello y se sobresaltó. Tenía una cadena en él. Deslizó las manos por dentro del camisón, que deducía que se lo había puesto la señora Pomfrey, y extrajo de su interior un medallón; el de Draco.

Si Hermione ya estaba desconcertada de por sí, encontrarse eso colgado de su cuello terminaba por dejarla completamente en la inopia. ¿Por qué narices lo tenía ella? Recordaba perfectamente como Malfoy se lo había sacado de su bolsillo y se lo había puesto delante de sus narices, regocijándose de que, una vez más, había jugado con ella. Al recordarlo volvió a sentirse estúpida por haberse dejado engañar y, más que por haberse dejado engañar, por haber permitido concederle a ese hurón el placer de reírse de ella nuevamente.

Intentó disipar esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya pensaría en ello mañana. En esos momentos le convenía dormir. Y no tardó en hacerlo.

Cuando se incorporó por la mañana, vio a la señora Pomfrey preparando alguna que otra poción. Entonces se percató de que eran las diez y cuarto y llegaba tarde a clase. Iba a saltar de la cama para ponerse el uniforme que tenía colgado en una silla a su lado cuando la voz de la enfermera la detuvo.

—Oh, no señorita Granger. Le conviene descansar. —Dijo la mujer, obligándola a volver a meterse en la cama.

—¿...Qué? No. —Negó Hermione. —Tengo que ir a clase, no puedo perderme un solo día.

—Sus amigos ya advirtieron que reaccionaría así. Me pidieron que le dijera que cogerían tantos apuntes cuanto pudieran y se los harían llegar al finalizar las clases. —Trató de tranquilizar a la castaña.

—Ah... ¿En serio?

—Sí, sí... Mire. —Afirmó extendiédole un grueso libro. —Trajeron este libro pensando que así estaría entretenida cuando despertase. Y recalcaron, al igual que yo, que en ese estado febril no deberías salir de la cama.

—Bueno... Al menos sí que puedo ir a la Torre Gryffindor. —Dijo Hermione intentando, nuevamente, salir de la cama.

—Me temo que no, señorita Granger. —Volvió a impedirle la señora Pomfrey. —Puede que yo no sea su compañera de clase, ni tampoco profesora suya, pero sé bien lo cabezona que es para algunas cosas y nada me dice que, si la dejo salir de aquí, no vaya derecha a sus clases o, en cualquier caso, a la biblioteca. Sus amigos también me dijeron esto y demandaron que, cuando las clases finalizaran, vendrían a por usted y se la llevarían. —Explicó. —Y ahora, vuélvase a dormir, le conviene.

—Disculpe, pero... creo que no estoy tan mal. —Intentó librarse ella, una vez más.

—Anoche llegó con cuarenta grados de fiebre. Le parecerá poco. —Comentó.— Le di la poción Pepperup, adecuada para estos casos. Ahora tómese otro vaso, tenga. —Le ofreció un vaso con un potingue en su interior de un color naranja marchito. —¡Y duérmase!

La enfermera hizo un amago de irse cuando Hermione le devolvió el vaso vacío, con una expresión de haber chupado un limón que delataba que no tenía un sabor muy agradable. Sin embargo, la Gryffindor la detuvo con una última pregunta que llevaba acechándola desde que se desveló horas atrás.

—Señora Pomfrey... Ayer..., ¿quién me trajo hasta aquí?

—El señor Malfoy, con cara de pocos amigos.

Y tras darle ese dato, se fue. Dejándola sola.

¿Malfoy? Vale, estaba con Malfoy cuando se desmayó, sí. Pero ¿de verdad le había traido él? Inevitablemente, se imaginó al rubio cargando de ella, como en las películas y en los libros que leía. No tardo en ponerse roja como un tomate al pensar en ello. Ya estaba aceptando que el chico le gustaba o, por lo menos, estaba empezando a sentir cosas por él que antes nunca se las habría planteado.

Hermione se quedó dormida otra vez antes de darse cuenta. Quizás la poción contenía algún efecto propio de la pócima para dormir. Sentía las mejillas calientes y a un gnomo jugando al quidditch dentro de su cabeza. Era cierto que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

En cuanto volvió a despertar, casi por acto reflejo, volvió a fijarse en la hora. Eran las once y media y sus amigos seguirían dando clase. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba sola en el lugar, y no era la señora Pomfrey la presencia que la alarmó logrando que el corazón se le saliese por la boca, era Draco Malfoy. Estaba sentado en un taburete a su lado, mirándola con un gesto de reflexión que no ayudaba a bajar tensión.

Iba a dedicarle algún comentario lleno de sarcásmo, pero se detuvo al recordar el ridículo que hizo al tratar de ayudar inútilmente al rubio. Decidió ignorarle. Como si él no estuviera allí. Sí, sería lo mejor. Cogió el libro que habían traido sus amigos para ella y se puso a leer, o más bien a fingir que leía. No podía centrarse en la lectura teniendo a Malfoy devorándola con la mirada.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —Preguntó finalmente el chico.

Hermione ignoró la pregunta; tenía el corazón bombeando como si estuviera haciéndo una carrera. Lo cierto es que nunca habría creído que Malfoy sería capáz de lanzar esa clase de preguntas disfrazadas de preocupación, ni siquiera fingidas o por compromiso.

—¿Es que la perfecta cuadriculada sabelotodo de Hermione Granger no puede dejar de leer un segundo? ¿Ni siquiera cuando tiene treinta y ocho grados y medio? —Siguió hablando él, con su tono habitual en la voz y esbozando una de sus muecas.

La chica recordó, haciendo caso omiso a la forma que tenía él de referirse a ella, lo que le había dicho la señora Pomfrey acerca de que Malfoy fue el que la trajo hasta allí. Por un momento se imaginó otra vez a ella siendo cargada por el Slytherin, como a las princesas de los cuentos. Se ruborizó inconscientemente al haber dibujado aquella escena en su mente por segunda vez. Y tenía que reconocer que hasta resultaba un poco cursi.

—Respóndeme. —Ordenó Draco, empezando a cansarse de ser ignorado.

Hermione pasó de página. Sentía como él no le quitaba los ojos de encima. En esos momentos, la chica tenía la nariz y los ojos ligeramente rojos, le dolía la cabeza y ver las letras del libro no le sentaban muy bien. Entonces Malfoy fue a pronunciar unas palabras que ella jamás creyó poder oír en vida de su boca.

—Lo siento. —La castaña le miró sorprendida ante las disculpas. No sabía que decir. Le temblaba la boca, como si estuviera atascada. Y el corazón seguía latiéndole como si fuera a detonar en cualquier instante. Malfoy contempló la reacción de ella y volvió a decir: —Perdóname.

—¿Q-qué? —Logró decir al fin. No solo le sorprendía lo que había dicho el chico, sino que parecía que lo sentía de verdad.

—Ya me has oido. —Dijo él, levantándose, sin mirarla esta vez, para irse. Y su voz sonó más seca que antes.

Se quedó mirando como ese pelo rubio se alejaba de ella y se llevó la mano al pecho, donde se encontró con el medallón de Malfoy. Fue a gritar su nombre para avisarle que lo tenía ella o más bien, para preguntarle _porqué_ lo tenía ella. Pero el chico ya había abandonado la sala y solo se encontró Hermione en toda la enfermería, sin saber que hacer y sintiéndose una inútil. Decidió ponerse el uniforme; sus amigos debían de estar al llegar.

* * *

Draco fue derecho a la biblioteca. Se sentó en el sitio habitual de Hermione. Con los codos sobre la mesa y el cuerpo inclinado hacía ella, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba pensar. La noche anterior no había podido dormir casi nada. Y todo por culpa de Granger. Pronto volvió a recordar los sucesos que había vivido horas atrás.

_Hermione se desplomó en los brazos del rubio, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él. Draco estaba cada vez más alterado. _

—_Granger, ni se te ocurra quedarte dormida. —Avisó mientras balanceaba ligeramente el cuerpo de la chica. —Venga, lo que faltaba. Encima esta lluvia no ayuda._

_Con cierta dificultad logró internar a la chica en Hogwarts. Como era la hora de cenar, los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacios, lo cual fue un alivio para el Slytherin. Sería el centro de atención si le vieran cargando tan cursimente a la sabelotodo hacía la enfermería. No obstante, no pudo evadir a un Ernie McMillan muy sorprendido._

—_Eh, Malfoy... ¿qué haces? ¿qué ha pasado? —Preguntó el Hufflepuff extrañado._

—_Llevarla a nuestro lecho conyugal. —Dijo sarcásticamente. —Nos hemos casado. —Siguió con una sonrisa más que malévola._

—_En serio, Malfoy...¿qué ha pasado? —Volvió a preguntar._

—_La rata de biblioteca se ha desmayado, ¿vale? —Ernie le miró con odio. —¿Qué? No me mires así. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tanto cerebro no sirva para nada. —Dijo disfrutando de los cambios de expresión del pobre estúpido de McMillan._

_Ernie se acercó hacia él, para poder ver el estado en que se encontraba Hermione. Tenía la varita en una mano, preparado por si Malfoy hacía algo que no debía hacer. Fue a acariciar la melena de la chica, pero Draco la apartó rápidamente de McMillan, aunque con cierta dificultad, Granger no era precisamente de papel al fin y al cabo. Él le devolvió una mirada desconcertada al rubio e intentando parecer despreocupado y tranquilo, y tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que se quedó en una mueca horrenda, dijo:_

—_No... no te preocupes, Malfoy. Se que no la soportas, ya la llevo yo a ver a la señora Pomfrey. —Y cuando volvió a hacer un amago de ir a tocar a la chica, Draco la volvió a apartar del roce de Ernie. El castaño se le quedó mirando, empezaba a cansarse. —¿Se puede saber a qué juegas?_

—_No la toques, inútil. —Espetó Draco. —Granger es mia, ¿entiendes? Como te vuelva a ver a menos de 5 metros de ella... te haré el peor crucio de la historia de Hogwarts. _

_McMillan se quedó patidifuso ante la amenaza. Más que nada, lo que le sorprendía era ver a Draco tan encima de Hermione. Como celoso de él. Claro que por un momento pensó que se trataba de esa manía acosadora que ha tenido por la Gryffindor durante todos esos años. Porque eso es lo que era: pura obsesión. Tantos sangresucias como habían en Hogwarts y Draco siempre iba a molestar a la misma. Quizás todo se resumía en un mismo punto: Harry Potter. _

—_No me digas que tú y ella... —Consiguió formular en un hilo de voz. —¿T-Te gusta Hermione?_

—_¡Por Merlín! No digas sandeces. —Dijo el rubio poco a poco más irritado. —Y yo que tú, desaparecería de mi camino. Si no quieres ser tú el que acabe con la señora Pomfrey, y no precisamente de salvador de Granger._

_Estuvieron mirándose fijamente un rato. Ernie con impotencia y Draco con superioridad. Finalmente, el primero dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde había venido. Y Malfoy pudo ir hacia la enfermería sin preocuparse de que ese zoquete cantara. Le tenía miedo desde hacía años, como mucha otra gente, y sabía que no debía temer que Ernie entrara en el Gran Comedor a proclamar lo que acababa de suceder, porque sabía que no lo haría. No si era lo suficientemente listo como para comprender con quien trataba._

_La enfermería estaba vacía. Seguramente la señora Pomfrey también se encontraba cenando en el Gran Comedor. Tumbó a Hermione con extremo cuidado sobre una de las camas. Pronto se fijó en el detalle de que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza._

—_Creo que esto no va a ayudar a tu salud. —Dijo, hablando solo._

_Se acercó tímidamente hacia ella y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines. A continuación la desvistió de su sudadera, dejándola en una fina camiseta de tirantes de color blanco. Que dejaba ver el sujetador trasparentándose a través de ella. Al ver ese pequeño detalle, Draco notó como una pequeña llama se apoderaba internamente de él. Podía apreciar perfectamente las curvas de la chica. Estaba claro que ya no tenía se cuerpo de niña, había crecido y los años le habían sentado bien. La imagen de Hermione dormida frente a él, con esa expresión tan inocente, ignorando lo que pasa alrededor, resultaba muy tentadora a sus ojos._

—_Mierda, ¿en qué estoy pensando? —Se cuestionó._

_Volvió a mirar el rostro de la chica, y sus pensamientos se esfumaron. Respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía que lo estaba pasando mal. El chico no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por aquello. Con el dorso de la mano en la que acostumbraba a llevar su preciado anillo, acarició delicadamente la mejilla de Hermione. Con sumo cuidado, como si fuera a deshacerse de un momento a otro. _

_La Gryffindor abrió despacio los ojos. A Malfoy se le paró el corazón. Le había pillado acariciando su cara. Ella le miró a los ojos durante pocos segundos._

—_Draco... —Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a quedar dormida. _

_«Draco.» —Pensó el rubio. —«Draco.» —Sí, ese era su nombre. Un nombre que nunca le había sonado tan bien. Oirlo de los labios de la chica era reconfortable. Era una sensación satisfactoria que le llenaba inesperadamente. Y era un simple nombre._

—_¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —La voz de la señora Pomfrey le devolvió a la realidad. —Oh, cielos, ¿se puede saber que ha pasado con la señorita Granger? _

—_Al parecer se ha pasado la tarde duchándose con el agua de la lluvia. —Dijo él con sorna._

—_Muy gracioso. —Respondió ella. Y mirando a la alumna, mandó: —Ahora váyase, no sé que esta haciendo aquí. Ya me encargo yo de despojar de sus ropas a la señorita Granger..._

_Draco sonrió ante el último comentario de la enfermera. _

—_Vale, vale. —Concedió. —Pero antes... —Se sacó el medallón del bolsillo y con sumo cuidado lo colocó en el cuello de Hermione. Acto seguido se giró hacia una señora Pomfrey desconcertada. —¿Le he dicho ya lo guapa que está hoy?_

—_Sí, señor Malfoy, sí... No he visto nada. —Afirmó la mujer._

_Antes de irse le dedicó un último vistazo a la imagen de la chica. Volvió a sentirse mal consigo mismo. Que ella se encontrara en ese estado era, única y exclusivamente, su culpa. Sabía que él no la había retenido bajo la lluvia, pero sí que presionó para que lo encontrara en un límite de tiempo sabiendo que era imposible. _

_Cuando llegó a la Sala Común no tenía el humor para aguantar a Pansy. No tenía humor para aguantar a nadie. Así que, sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, fue derecho a su habitación. Cerro la puerta sonoramente y le dio una patada a la cama. Acto seguido se sentó en ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba empapado y necesitaba una buena ducha. Se quitó el anillo con la intención de guardarlo en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Normalmente nunca se separa de él, pero en esos momentos hasta llevarlo puesto le hacía sentir incómodo._

_En ese precido instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dentro del cajón. Algo que había olvidado por completo: el diario de Granger. Lo saca con cuidado y se queda un rato mirando la cubierta de éste. Así solo podía sentirse más culpable por lo que le había sucedido a la pelo esponja que antes, lo cual ya era extraño de por si puesto que Draco jamás se ha preocupado ni atormentado por nadie que no fuera él mismo. No podía seguir negando que su modo de ver a Hermione había cambiado notoriamente._

_Sosteniendo en sus manos el diario de la chica, se percató de que nunca se había puesto a leer seriamente su diario. Lo ha estado conservando casi dos meses y no había caido en examinarlo desde la primera a la última página. Dudó un poco antes de animarse a enfrascarse en la lectura que le esperaba, pero finalmente se puso manos a la obra:_

_" 20 - Julio - 1992"_

_"Hola diario". _

_¿Hola diario? ¿En serio? Por algún extraño motivo no le resultaba raro viniendo de Granger, pero sonaba tan repipi que no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda._

_En fin, deberá seguir leyendo:_

_»Hoy es un día muy especial. No solo es el día en que escribo este diario por primera vez, sino que además, me ha llegado una extraña carta que dice que ¡soy una bruja! Me he puesto muy contenta cuando lo he leido, pero mis padres dicen que debe de haber sido algún tipo de broma y la han roto. Pero yo sé que no. Seguro que esa es la razón por la que no encajo con el resto de mis compañeros en el colegio. Siempre estoy sola y leyendo. Hasta mis padres hablan de ello cuando creen que no les oigo._

_Yo sé que es cierto. Lo sé. _

_»26 - Julio - 1992_

_Querido diario._

_Finalmente mis padres han cedido. El colegio se llama Hogwarts. Las clases empiezan en septiembre. Tenemos que ir a comprar el material, pero aún no estoy segura de dónde. No puedo esperar. Que nervios._

_Vaya, así se siente un sangresucia al descubrir la magia. Es curioso. Avanza unas páginas más, a ver si ve algo que le produzca más interés. Entonces lee el nombre de Potter y se para a analizar lo escrito:_

_»01 - Septiembre - 1992_

_Hoy he conocido a dos chicos. Uno de ellos era Harry Potter, del que tanto he oido hablar este verano. El otro era pelirrojo, y parecía algo brusco. Además me ha hablado con la boca llena, ¡qué maleducado! No recuerdo su nombre... ¿era Ron? Ni idea. _

_En el banquete de bienvenida he visto a un chico también de primero, como Harry y yo, y el chico del tren. Tenía el pelo tan rubio que parecía blanco. Pero era bastante guapo. No recuerdo su nombre. Ya me enteraré. Pero si que sé que es de Slytherin._

_Espero poder hacer muchos amigos._

_¡Oh! Que sorpresa. Al parecer Granger pensaba que era 'guapo'. Es normal, él también lo pensaba. Al menos le servía para comprobar que Granger conserva algo de buen gusto._

_Pasó las páginas buscando su nombre. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo:_

_»17 - Septiembre - 1992_

_Hoy Draco Malfoy le ha quitado la recordadora a Neville Longbottom y Harry ha salido volando a recuperarla, ¡y mira que le he dicho que no se arriesgara! Por suerte no ha pasado nada. Pero me equivoqué con Malfoy. Solo es una cara bonita._

_¿Cómo dice? ¿Cara bonita? Bueno, sigue teniendo algo de razón, pero no le hacía gracia la forma de decirlo._

_Continúa pasando páginas, y así meses, pero apenas se le menciona, y cuando lo hace, no es para decir nada bueno:_

_» 21 - Octubre - 1993_

_Que guay, hoy el campo de quidditch estaba ocupado por Slytherin. No entiendo como pueden haber cogido a Malfoy como buscador. Es un indeseable. Hoy me ha llamado "sangresucia". Le odio. _

_Cuanto más leía peor era. Cada vez dejaba más patente lo mucho que le odiaba. Draco cerró el diario de mal humor y lo volvió a esconder dentro de su mesita. Se tumbó en la cama, con las manos bajo la cabeza, dándole vueltas a lo que acababa de leer. ¿Tanto le odiaba? La verdad es que él solito se lo había ganado, y ese curso no había sido mucho más simpático que lo anteriores, todo lo contrario. Si le había quitado el diario y ha estado martirizándola todo lo que le permitía la mente. Cada vez se sentía peor. Se sentía mal consigo mismo. Era como si admitiese que se había equivocado. _

_No le gustaba que Hermione se sintiera así respecto a él. No le agradaba nada esa idea y detestaba saberlo._

_Porque esa chica le importaba. Algo._

* * *

Hermione llevaba tres días sin ver a Malfoy desde su último encuentro en la enfermería. Sus amigos la habían retenido en la Torre Gryffindor con el pretexto de que no estaba en condiciones para salir a ninguna parte. Pero finalmente ya no tenía ni una décima de fiebre y podía estar por donde gustase nuevamente.

La última clase que tenía esa tarde era Alquimia y sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a Malfoy cara a cara. Pero no tenía idea de como mirarle después de que él se disculpara con ella. Era un reto. Al igual que suponía un reto escuchar unas disculpas de Malfoy.

Al entrar al aula, él a penas la miró. Ni tampoco le oyó decir nada en lo que duraba la hora. Cuando la clase se dio por finalizada y mientras Hermione comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, a Zabini le entraron ganas de hablar. O más bien, de atacar.

—Pero, ¿es que todavía sigues aquí? Llevaba días sin verte. Me decepciona saber que aún tengo que soportar tu existencia. —Comentó con asco.

La chica hizo oidos sordos a lo que Zabini le decía. Se abstuvo a mirar en su dirección. Pero estaba nerviosa, porque sentía los ojos gélidos de Malfoy penetrarla. Entonces, como si todo hubiera estado planeado, aparecen en la puerta Pansy, que traía de la mano de Theodore Nott, el cual parecía estar en todos los sitios del universo menos aquí.

—Theodore me ha estado ayudando con unos hechizos. —Explica Parkinson.

Cargando de los libros en sus brazos, Hermione trató de salir del aula. Pansy se plantó delante de ella, arrastrándo a ello a un Nott autista en su lado, con la intención de obstruirle el paso. No tardó Blaise Zabini en acercarse a la fiesta.

—Aparta, Parkinson. —Ordenó la Gryffindor.

—¿Qué? Creo haber entendido mal. —Reaccionó Pansy.

—Al parecer no, Pansy. —Intervino Blaise, increíblemente serio. Al contrario que Malfoy, él no usaba la técnica de la sonrisa retorcida. —Tenemos una sangresucia que cree que vale más de lo que debe. Aunque eso no es novedad. Todos conocemos a la cerebrito de Hermione Granger por eso.

—Me das asco. —Informó Pansy.

Hermione miraba el panorama en el que se encontraba, ¿dónde narices se había metido el profesor? Siempre desaparecía como un espectro, era desesperante. Entonces se fijó en Theodore otra vez, el cual se limitaba a bostezar del aburrimiento, mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba el marco de la puerta como si estuviera hecho de diamantes. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar lo raro que le resultaba ese chico. Draco permanecía sentado, con expresión de reflexión.

—No sé por qué tienes que existir. —Continuó la Slytherin.Y acto seguido le propinó un empujón que la hizo golpearse contra la mesa y que sus libros se le resbalasen al suelo.

—Por suerte yo dispongo de inteligencia, Parkinson. —Se defendió Hermione.

Al decir esto, Pansy desenvaino su varita, apunto hacia ella y comenzó a articular su boca para lanzar un hechizo. Hermione cerró los ojos, resignada y preparada para recibir el golpe puesto que estaba en desventaja. Sin embargo el ataque no llegó a producirse.

—¡Ay! —Gimió de dolor Pansy. La castaña vio sorprendida como un brazo apretaba con fuerza la muñeca en la que Parkinson sostenía su varita. Era Draco, que observaba con odio a su compañera de casa y le presionaba con tanto nervio que ella soltó la varita.

Todos se quedaron mudos ante los últimos acontecimientos. El único que parecía algo indiferente e incluso feliz por el giro de los acontecimientos era Nott.

—El único que puede tocar a Granger soy yo, ¿queda claro? —Preguntó Malfoy mientras Pansy asentía con la cabeza a punto de echarse a llorar. —Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a meterse con ella. Punto. —Y se deshizo bruscamente de Pansy.

—¿Aún seguís aquí? —La voz de Iulius, el profesor de alquimia, calmó a Hermione notablemente. Y aprovechó esa pregunta desconcertada para abandonar el aula sin más disputas.

Ahora tenían hora libre, y ya tenía planeado ir a la biblioteca, para terminar de ponerse al día con las clases a las que no había podido asistir los días anteriores. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando pronto notó unos pasos tras ella, que aparentemente la seguían.

—¡Granger! —Llamó Draco.

Hermione se giró hacia él. Estaba nerviosa desde que salió del embrollo. No sabía si estaba enfadada o contenta porque Malfoy la haya seguido hasta allí. Solo sabía que cada vez que él andaba cerca, su corazón se disparaba.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Vienes a meterte conmigo en exclusiva? —Preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el chico ignorando los anteriores comentarios. Hermione se quedó incrédula nuevamente ante la pregunta.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —Interpeló ella, estallando. —¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? ¿Quieres que te haga los deberes? ¿O prefieres que me pase el resto del curso correteando en busca de cosas inexistentes por Hogwarts? Porque lo puedo hacer sin ningún problema. Por mí me pongo a limpiarte ya mismo los zapatos al estilo muggle, ¿y sabes por qué? —Draco oía todo lo que le decía atónito. —Porque sólo quiero que me dejes en paz y que pares de reírte de mí.

—No entiendes nada. —Repuso él.

—¡Oh! Claro que entiendo. —Afirmó levantando un poco más la voz. —Entiendo que soy una insufrible sangresucia que no tiene derecho a nada.

—Yo no he sido el que ha ido a por ti hoy.

—Hoy. Pero los otros días eres tú. Tú, tú y tú. —Siguió ella. Que había perdido el control de su lengua y era incapaz de dejar de hablar.

—Granger, cierra el pico. A ver si además de ser una insufrible sabelotodo tienes incontinencia verbal. —Decretó Malfoy, harto del temperamento y la forma de dirigirse hacia él que tenía hoy la chica.

—No me llames así. —Ordenó.

—Te llamaré como quiera. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tu "esclava"? —Preguntó con un tono sumamente burlón. Ella misma se sorprendía. Estaba fuera de sí. La situación con Pansy y Zabini la ha sacado de quicio y ahora lo pagaba con Malfoy, a pesar de que sabia que esta vez no había tenido la culpa. —Por mí puedes enseñar mi diario a todo el mundo. Ya me da igual. Estoy cansada de que te rías de mí.

—Cállate.

—No pienso callarme.

—Granger... —Dijo él esbozando su habitual mueca. —No me obligues a callarte.

—¿Qué? Venga, oblígame. Lo estoy deseando. —Le incitaba Granger. —Siempre eres mucho de boquill-...

"A". Esa es la última letra que le faltaba por pronunciar a Hermione. Y no pudo hacerlo porque sus labios habían sido sellados por los de Malfoy. Cuando él se apartó, la chica fue a abrir la boca para protestar. Pero no pudo. Había cometido un error. Le había dado paso y libertad a la lengua del rubio para entrar en el ineterior de su boca.

Estaba completamente sorprendida. Malfoy la tenía sujeta por los hombros con fuerza, y la acercaba a él cada vez más desesperadamente. Hermione no sabía cuando había dejado de resistirse, pero había comenzado a seguirle el ritmo a la lengua del chico. Era un beso violento, atormentado. Era como si Malfoy estuviese sediento de su boca.

Cuando por fín se separó de ella. Se limitó a decir:

—No creas que vas a dejar de servirme tan fácilmente. —Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Hermione se quedó inmovil. Había perdido el valor que tenía minutos atrás. ¿Qué significaba aquel beso? ¿Era otro arma de Malfoy contra ella?

Ni idea.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Cómo lleváis el verano?  
_

_Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto, tanto y tanto en subir el capítulo, pero os aseguro que tengo excusa. El caso es que mi pareja y yo lo hemos dejado. Y estado muy depresiva para ser yo. No tenía ánimos para escribir, pero ahora los he recuperado, y espero traer prontito el siguiente. Porque viendo donde me he quedado, tengo ganas de escribir jajaja.  
_

_¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí, me ha costado la vida.  
_

_Y bueno, no os entretengo más. Nos vemos en el siguiente. No os olvidéis de dejarme vuestros reviews con todo, absolutamente todo lo que pensáis.  
_

_Un beso a todos.  
_

_Con cariñitos, _**Vel-_.  
_**


	7. Besos

**VII**

**Besos**

¡Bam! La puerta de los dormitorios femeninos fue potentemente cerrada por Hermione, la cual estaba experimentando unas sensaciones variopintas dentro de ella. Su cara había adoptado el mismo color de su corbata: ruby; y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban provocando eco en sus orejas. Su respiración era visiblemente agitada, cualquiera que la hubiese visto en aquel momento hubiese pensado que acababa de recorrer los cien metros lisos, aunque dudaba que algún alumno de Hogwarts a excepción de Harry supiese lo que era.

Se dejó caer en la cama con el cuerpo inerte. No quería pensar en nada o, más bien, tenía miedo de hacerlo. ¿Y por qué? Porque no había nada que no odiara más que no saber algo y, en esos momentos, Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía entre Malfoy y ella. Solo era consciente de los sonidos producidos por su corazón, que la piel se le erizaba cada vez que rememoraba lo sucedido y que lo ocurrido, por mucho que le pesase, se llamaba beso.

Pero la incógnita más destacable no era otra que el modo en que debía encarar a Malfoy al día siguiente. Porque era evidente que no entraba en sus planes salir de su cama en lo que restaba de día. Ni para cenar, ni para matar el tiempo en la biblioteca. Es más, tenía la ligera sensación de que se ruborizaría viendo a cualquier persona; alumno o profesor, y que no sería capaz de articular palabra.

Pasaron tres horas y ella seguía con la cabeza en las nubes. Pasiva. Solo regresó al mundo real cuando la puerta de los dormitorios fue abierta por Ginny Weasley, la cual se sorprendió al verla ahí tumbada como un cadáver.

—¡Por Merlín, Herms! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? No has aparecido en toda la cena.

—Solo estoy cansada... —aseguró con voz de ultratumba.

—Si tú lo dices... —dijo Ginny con una mueca de inseguridad—. ¿No tienes hambre?

El estómago de Hermione refunfuñó, dejando constancia de que estaba en total desacuerdo con el resto de su cuerpo.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas...

—Espera, voy a ver si queda algún pastel del postre. Hoy han hecho unos increíbles. Ya verás. En nada vuelvo.

Ginny se esfumó por la puerta casi instantáneamente dejándola sola de nuevo. Le apetecían esos pasteles a por los que había ido su amiga. Y mientras pensaba lo bueno que sería el sabor del postre y las ganas con las que se lo llevaría a la boca, cayó envuelta en el país de los sueños.

* * *

Pero, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿No debería ir a desinfectarse la boca después de haber rozado a tal sangresucia? Era asqueroso. El mero hecho de recordarlo le revolvía las tripas. Draco estaba dando vueltas en la Sala Común, completamente vacía. La única luz que recibía era la que desprendía el fuego de la chimenea y los rayos de luna que se filtraban delicadamente a través de la ventana. Se frotaba la cabeza con desesperación y la sacudía tratando de negar lo sucedido. No era posible. No.

Dejó caer su cuerpo con cansancio sobre su sillón y se paró un momento a contemplar la llama. Estaba al borde de un colapso cerebral. La culpa era suya. Y lo que más detestaba de todo aquello es que, a una parte de él, le había gustado. Y volvería hacerlo, lo cual le asustaba. No quería, no _debía_.

Definitivamente, odiaba a Granger.

* * *

Con los libros bajo el brazo y la mirada nerviosa. Así andaba Hermione cuando iba de camino a clase. No había desayunado gran cosa a pesar de que no cenó. Se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, antes de llegar al aula, para revisar nuevamente la copia del horario de clases. Alquimia a primera hora. No podía ser cierto. No después del incidente de ayer. Ya llegaba un minuto tarde y no dejó de pararse en el corto trayecto para comprobar el mágico papelito una vez sí y otra también. El día anterior se había peleado con sus "compañeros" de Slytheryn. Aunque en realidad eso resultaba un detalle insignificante para ella. Lo que realmente le importaba, lo que le hacía perder la razón en aquellos momentos, fue lo ocurrido con Malfoy. Era Malfoy. Y nuevamente su corazón le hizo una señal de lo que realmente sentía. Dio media vuelta, avanzó decidida cinco pasos y frenó sin convicción.

«¿Pero qué estás haciendo?» Pensó. «Enfréntate a tus problemas.»

Nuevamente dio media vuelta y andó sin detenerse hasta llegar por fín a Alquimia. Su cuerpo se paralizó frente a la puerta cerrada. Definitivamente era una broma. Suspiró y abrió.

Lo primero que divisó al entrar fue esa cabellera rubia platina que proliferaba su mente y pronto apreció la seriedad en el rostro de la persona. Increíblemente hostil.

—Oh, Granger. Llega cinco minutos tarde... Que raro en usted —dijo el profesor ligeramente jocoso.

Hermione se apresuró en tomar asiento. Como siempre un par de filas delante de Malfoy. Aunque intentara fingir que no lo notaba, era plenamente consciente de la mirada de él clavándose en su nuca.

Él no podía dejar de mirar el pelo revuelto de la chica. Quería estirar de él. Se sentía con rabia. La culpaba a ella de su actitud: de sus cambios de opinión, su encaprichamiento y su último impulso. Él no era así.

A su lado, Zabini, observándole. Le sorprendió que Draco soltase esos comentarios cuando sucedió la pequeña disputa en clase. Pero ver la mirada en el rostro del rubio le hizo perder todo rastro de preocupación. Estaba seguro de que todo su odio se había arremolinado en su interior.

—Blaise, puedes adelantarte —comentó Draco cuando se dio el cambio de clase—. Yo ahora iré a hablar con Snape...

Zabini le dedicó una mirada plagada de dudas y finalmente asintió. En cuanto Malfoy vio que nadie de su casa podría molestarle, fue en busca de Hermione, la cual caminaba a paso de muerto viviente por lo pasadizos de Hogwarts.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó a la distancia. Hermione no se detuvo. Él siguió avanzando—. Te llamo a ti —dijo una vez que se puso delante suya.

Hermione se ruborizó, pero trató de aparentar que no le molestaba la presencia del chico.

—Vaya. Pues da la casualidad de que no me llamo tú.

—Cállate. No pienso llamarte por tu nombre.

Ella frunció el ceño ante tal declaración.

—Entonces quítate de en medio —replicó y le proporcionó un ligero empujón—. Estorbas.

No avanzó mucho porque Malfoy se volvió a interponer en su camino.

—Eres irritante —declaró él—. Tú si que estorbas. En este pasillo, en este instituto y en todo el mundo mágico.

"Irritante" ¿Cómo que irritante? Que ella supiese, era él el que había ido a molestarla. Como otras tantas veces. Por otra parte, eso de que era ella quien estorbaba... no le extrañaba que surgiera de la boca de la serpiente.

No le respondió y trató de avanzar. Él la cogió del brazo con una fuerza desmesurada. La chica trató de liberarse de su mano, pero Draco estaba haciendo demasiada presión y los nervios le robaban sus fuerzas. Los nervios y ese setimiento nuevo que vibraba en su interior cuando le veía últimamente.

—Malfoy, ¿a qué juegas? No sé que es lo que quieres.

Él la miraba de forma cruel.

—Yo si que no sé lo que haces tú —replicó—. ¿Qué me has hecho?

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula.

Seguía sosteniendo su brazo con tirria.

—_Eso_ de ayer.

—¿Qué? —repitió incapaz de decir nada más.

—¡Eso! Joder, Granger, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¿P-Pero qué dices?

—¡Fue asqueroso para mí! Si no te soporto —declaró él, pero al instante se arrepintió.

Hermione dejó de oír por un momento. Sólo reproducía esas últimas palabras en su cabeza. La impotencia comenzó a manifestarse en ella casi sin darse cuenta y sus ojos se enrojecieron antes de parpadear, humedeciéndose por completo. Para Malfoy aquel beso no fue más que un método ruín y rastrero para callarla. Draco la observaba con culpa y sentía un fuerte impulso de consolarla, pero no lo hizo. Apretó los puños y los dientes y miró hacia otro lado. Ella estaba cabizbaja.

Cuando Malfoy decidió hacer su primer movimiento con la mano, directa a acariciar la mejilla de la chica, ella reaccionó con rabia. Un bofetón aterrizó en el pómulo de Malfoy, seguido de otro y otro más. No pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente pronto como para esquivar el ataque de una Hermione Granger furiosa. Lo único que hizo fue contemplar la cara de la chica, surcada en lágrimas y tintada de un afligido color rosado.

—Eres un estúpido —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Por favor, Malfoy, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor: no te vuelvas a acercar a mí en tu vida. Nunca más. Ni me mires, ni me dirigas la palabra. No juegues conmigo ni te rías de mí. Quien no te soporta soy yo —vocalizó más intensamente esas últimas palabras.

Y casi sin ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Malfoy se la llevó al pecho, abrazándola con fiereza, sintiendo como su pelo cosquilleaba su nariz, impregnándola de su dulce aroma. Le costaba reconocer que esa sensación era reconfortable para él, que la volvería a repetir una y mil veces más.

Ella trató de zafarse de los brazos del chico. Se sentían firmes. Desconocía la razón por la cual intentaba liberarse, lo cierto es que estaba cómoda en ellos. El olor de Malfoy era tan característico. No era la primera vez que lo apreciaba, resultaba bastante sensual, ¿qué perfume usaría? De repente se ruborizó al darse cuenta en lo que estaba a punto de pensar: que le gustaría besar de nuevo los labios de la serpiente.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho porque, en cuanto la imagen apareció en su imaginación, se representó en la realidad. Las manos de Malfoy habían liberado su cuerpo para enroscar sus dedos en la melena ondulada de Granger y, de este modo, poder besar los labios de la chica con total libertad. Y ella no opuso resistencia.

Aquel beso fue un poco más largo que el anterior. El corazón de Hermione se disparó como un misil. No podía creerlo. Bueno, sí podía, pero le era difícil hacerlo. La calidez emanada por Malfoy era patente en su boca. Era curioso que una persona con un corazón tan gélido pudiera desprender ese calor. Pronto puso los pies en la tierra y separó a Malfoy de sí.

—¿No era que te daba asco? —dijo, con un tono que resultaba entre borde y pícaro, sin dejar de sonar confuso.

—Sí, me das asco. Mucho asco. Hasta tal punto en que te odio. Nunca antes había odiado a un sangresucia tanto como te odio a ti, repugnante —Granger procesaba todo lo que la lengua viperina de Malfoy decía—. Y me repugnas, me das tanto asco que no dejo de pensar en ti.

Tras hacer esta última declaración, el Slytherin dio media vuelta y se fue apresuradamente. Granger permaneció en pie en mitad del pasillo, sorprendida por las palabras del chico, las cuales parecía que querían transmitir algo muy diferente a ese odio que decía él que tenía.

Desde aquel encuentro pasó una semana. Una semana en la que tanto él como ella hicieron como que nada había sucedido. En clases, él la agraviaba junto con algunos compañeros suyos de casa. También cuando se la cruzaba por los pasillos, todo momento era bueno para descargar todo su desprecio sobre ella.

Incluso estaba más repelente de lo habitual con Harry y Ron. Los días se llenaban de empujones del rubio a los tres amigos, de "cararajada", "comadreja" y "sabelotodo", entre otras cosas.

El único encuentro destacable entre ellos en aquellos días fue una vez que chocaron a la salida del comedor. Ella iba con Ron, el cual se estaba quejando de las veces que había intentado entablar una conversación con Luna y había resultado un completo fracaso. En ese momento se produjo el 'tropezón' con Malfoy. La nariz de la chica fue a estamparse contra el hombro del rubio, cerca de su pecho. Nada más sentir a la chica y percibir su olor, la apartó de sí de un fuerte empujón.

—Por Merlín, ¡aparta asquerosa sangresucia! —exclamó Malfoy alterado.

Hermione huebiera caído en el frío suelo de piedra del castillo si Ron no la hubiera sostenido en un acto reflejo.

—Malfoy, ¿se puede saber que haces? —preguntó Ron de mala gana. Claramente, el Slytherin se había excedido con aquel gesto.

—Eso Weasel, ¡quédatela tú! —exclamó—. Yo no la quiero para nada. Que no se acerque a mí.

Ambos Gryffindors observaron a Malfoy entrar en el comedor. Ron seguía con sus manos puestas en los hombros de Hermione.

—¿Se puede saber que quería decir con eso? —interpeló Ron aun sorprendido.

A la chica le dio algo de miedo que su amigo se diera por enterado de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Por lo que diría, pensaría y cómo reaccionaría. Además de que ni ella misma tenía la menor idea de lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos.

—¿Cómo lo voy a saber? Es Malfoy —respondió apartándose de él y fingiendo ignorancia—. Ya sabes como es conmigo.

El pelirrojo la miró sin mucha convicción.

—Bueno, Herms, ¿qué hago con Luna? —cambió de tema.

—¿Te gusta Luna? —interrogó directamente. Ron se ruborizó casi al instante.

—¿Cómo me va a gustar? ¡Está chalada! —replicó nervioso, tropezándose con las palabras. Claro que le gustaba, sólo que aun no se había percatado.

Ron supo que algo había hecho mal en el momento en que Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, se mordió el labio a la par que apretaba la mandíbula y su piel se puso pálida. Desde luego, algo malo se ceñía.

Luna Lovegood estaba tras Ronald, inmóvil. Por su parte, él casi se cae al suelo al verla. Como se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello.

—Ho-hola Luna... —saludó asustado por como podría reaccionar ella.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo seria, pasando de largo.

—Me parece que te ha oído —dijo Hermione una vez que Luna no estaba cerca.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? —preguntó Ron. Fingía que le era enteramente igual, pero una parte de él estaba agitada.

—Que deberías pedirle disculpas, Ronald.

—Me niego.

—No te comportes como un crío.

—Y tú no te metas donde no te llaman.

Genial, lo que le faltaba, pelearse con Ron.

* * *

Era la primera semana de diciembre, y Malfoy seguía igual. Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca el martes por la tarde para intentar olvidar un poco el asunto relacionado con aquel estúpido de Slytherin. Tampoco su discusión con Ron no había mejorado. Claro que no había sido para tanto, pero el se comportaba secamente con ella.

Estaba buscando en una de las estanterías del fondo unos libros bastante antiguos. Algunos históricos dentro del mundo de la magía. Todos ellos de una bruja escritora conocida como Jane Aurwen, había leído sobre ella el otro día en un artículo de El Profeta. Al parecer lo que más escribía eran novelas románticas entre magos y muggles. Le apetecía leer alguna historia de amor, y eso que no era el género que más le gustaba.

La persona que la encontró entre los libros más antiguos fue Malfoy. Allí estaba él, sonriente, mirándola.

—¿Se puede saber que miras? —preguntó ella.

—A una sangresucia mancillando los libros escritos por los magos más prestigiosos de la historia de la magia.

—Oh, vaya —se limitó a decir desinteresadamente.

—Últimamente te has estado escaqueando de hacer tus trabajos —comentó con su sonrisa torcida.

—¿Qué trabajos?

—Pues... Mis deberes, entre otras cosas.

—¿Aún sigues con esas? —interrogó totalmente desinteresada.

—Aún tengo tu diario —dijo mostrándoselo mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Oh —dejó escapar ella, mentiría si dijera que no le importaba lo que pudiera hacer esa sucia alimaña de Malfoy con él —. Bueno, no es que yo me haya escaqueado. Es que tú estás muy susceptible.

—¿Susceptible? ¿Yo?

—Sí —respondió ella con un tono repelente muy pronunciado.

No había mucha gente en la biblioteca, y mucho menos en la zona donde se encontraban ellos. Por no decir que no había nadie.

—Y, ¿en qué momento estoy susceptible?

—En el momento en que me besas y finges que no lo has hecho —soltó ella, directa. Estaba harta de esa situación. Y lo que más le irritaba era ella misma. ¿Cómo dejaba que Malfoy la tratara así.

—Yo no he besado a nadie —se limitó a responder él. Claro que lo había hecho. Por supuesto. Y era consciente de ello pero, ya podía caer un meteorito que jamás lo iba a reconocer.

—¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto que sí, Granger —sostuvo—. No sé a que juegas.

—¿Cuántos miembros de Slytherin ahí en la biblioteca? —interpeló Hermione acercándose al pasillo del recinto—. A ver... Ahí un chico de primero, dos chicas que si no me equivoco son de tercero y, ¡anda! Pero si está Theodore Nott... —su voz comenzaba a sonar maliciosa.

—¿Qué pretendes, Granger?

—Me preguntaba que pensará Nott si nos ve a los dos solos tras las últimas estanterías —comentó casual.

La expresión de Draco se estaba transformando en espanto conforme veía las intenciones de Granger aproximarse.

—Ni se te ocurra, Granger.

—Entonces, ¿vas a admitir de una vez que me besaste?

—Nunca.

—Está bien —dijo moviendo los hombros—. ¡EH, NOTT...! —exclamó, pero no pudo continuar hablando porque la mano de Malfoy tapó su boca.

No era partidaria de levantar tanto la voz en la biblioteca, pero si era por fastidiar a aquel estúpido haría una dura excepción. Le era indiferente que algún Slytherin los descubriera solos, sin tirarse de los pelos. Pero sabía que a él aquello le superaba. No había nadie más interesado por las apariencias que Malfoy. El gran sangrelimpia Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasa si viene? —susurró enfadado, muy cerca de ella —. Ahí hay un hueco —señaló una esquina de la estantería que daba a la pared, donde se hallaba un hueco en el cual fácilmente podía entrar una persona—. Escóndete ahí.

—No —negó rotundamente—. Y ahórrate de hacerlo tú, porque no dudaré en delatarte.

Pronto Draco pudo apreciar los pasos de Nott acercándose. Agarró a Hermione del brazo y se la llevó consigo al pequeño espacio escondido. No había más remedio, antes muerto a que la viesen con ella.

Antes de darse cuenta, Hermione se encontraba escondida junto a Malfoy. Era muy incómodo. Apenas había espacio. Su cabeza volvía a estar pegada a su pecho y su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente sin poder evitarlo. Como se arrepentía en aquellos momentos de haber actuado así, no quería seguir en aquella situación. Se hubiera ido ya de aquel lugar si no fuera poque Malfoy la retenía con fuerza. Lo único que podía hacer era oler el uniforme del chico. Ah, sí... Ese era el olor de Malfoy. Ya lo había apreciado en sus dos últimos encuentros pero ahora podía hacerlo mucho mejor.

El cabello ondulado de Hermione rozaba la cara de Draco, acariciando su barbilla y cosquilleándole la nariz. Cuanto más le llegaba el olor de Granger y más sentía el roce de sus manos más consciente era de que aquella situación no era normal. Para nada. Incluso estaba poniendose nervioso. Él.

Granger inclinó su cabeza hacia él con dificultad para poder mirarle la cara. Draco le devolvió la mirada y al ver sus ojos chocolate y sus labios rosados, carnosos, que se mordían con miedo, una emoción le recorrió todo el cuerpo, como un calor que le recorría de arriba a abajo. En aquel espacio tan pequeño, donde tan sólo podían mover sus cabezas, Malfoy sintió el impulso de besar a la Gryffindor por tercera vez. Aquel deseo que le invadía el alma era casi cruel, y lo adjunto a las necesidades masculinas: Granger era simplemente atracción y lo único que necesitaba era besarla para saciar aquella tortura. Estaba absorto mirándole los labios, que decían claramente "devórame". Sí, solo necesitaba calmar su instinto. Y eso haría. No había más. Nada más.

—Creo que ya se ha ido, Malf-... —murmurró Hermione.

Los labios de Draco sellaron los de Hermione violentamente, haciendo presión. Se trataba de un beso rudo, completamente abrumador. Hermione no podía seguir el ritmo de la lengua de aquella serpiente. Sólo podía sentir su calor, como su corezón latía desenfrenadamente, a punto de reventarle. No podía respirar adecuadamente, si Malfoy seguía besándola así acabaría por ahogarse. Pronto Malfoy se separó de ella.

—No me digas que no estabas respirando... —comentó Malfoy con la voz baja al ver como la chica se apresuraba a coger aire.

—Cállate... —dijo ella en un hilo de voz. Tenía los pómulos completamente rosas y los ojos estaban húmedos, mientras que jadeaba a causa de la intensidad de aquel beso.

Aquella expresión le resultó a Malfoy irresistible. Sonrió torcidamente, disfrutando de la imagen que le estaba regalando la chica inconscientemente.

—Pues más te vale, Granger, que cojas aire... —susurró Draco inclinando nuevamente su cabeza hacia ella.

Esta vez fue un beso suave, tranquilo, que poco a poco se iba acelerando. Granger devolvió el gesto y movía su lengua haciendo compañía a la de él. Su aliento calentaba sus bocas y su saliva se entremezclaba con la de ella. Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo. En aquellos momentos solo existían sus bocas, sus lenguas, su respiración, el roce de sus narices, las manos de Malfoy deslizándose por la espalda de ella y el cuerpo de Hermione oprimido al de Draco.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron un rato mirándose sin decir nada. Fue la castaña quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Sigues sin llamar a ésto beso?

Malfoy, que había decidido seguir las necesidades de su sexo, dio su respuesta.

—Sí, es un beso —ella le miraba seriamente—. Y ahora vamos a salir de aquí, empieza a dolerme la espalda —dijo con un tono impertinente.

Ella sonrió bobamente y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, se ruborizó y, dándole un pisotón accidentalmente en el pie de Malfoy salió del hueco.

—¡Agh! Lleva cuidado, Granger —llamó su atención él, pero Hermione ya se estaba yendo del lugar a toda velocidad, olvidando el libro de Jane Aurwen tirado en el suelo.

Cuando fue a girar la esquina de uno de los pasillos más transitados de Hogwarts, tropezó con Luna, la cual lucía una cara desanimada, triste. Impropia de ella.

—¿Qué te pasa, Luna? —preguntó la Gryffindor.

—No es nada... —respondió la rubia con su característica vocecita.

—Oh sí, claro que lo es —insistió.

—No sé... Supongo que varias cosas —comenzó a hablar—. No he vuelto a hablar con Ron desde que me llamó chalada... y tampoco he mostrado interés. Me pone triste, quería que fuéramos amigos... —dijo en un susurro—. Y hoy, Lavender Brown me ha acusado de estar persiguiendo a Ron. Quizás es cierto.

Lavender Brown, aun estaba resentida porque lo suyo con Ron no funcionó y ahora la había tomado con la pobre Luna.

—Escucha, no le hagas caso —ordenó la castaña—. Lo único que quiere es hacerte sentir mal. Piensa que no os habláis por casi dos semanas... A mí no me parece que le estés persiguiendo ni nada similar —razonó después.

Luna se rascó la mejilla con su uña azul, las tenía pintadas de colores. Miró indecisa a ambos lados y finalmente le devolvió la mirada a Hermione y le sonrió.

—Sí...

Antes de que pasara al lado de Hermione y de que se perdiera de nuevo, ésta le retuvo llamándola.

—¡Luna! —la Ravenclaw paró y le miró con sus ojos abiertos—. ¿Sigues enfadada con Ron? —la aludida dudó por unos instantes y, al fin, asintió con la cabeza—. Vale...

La rubia se marchó a saltitos, claramente más animada. Claro, era lógico que estuviera enfadada. Le había llamado chalada tras haberle dejado sus caramelos mágicos, después de pensar que se llevaban mejor, aquello debía de haberle sentado como un escobazo de Madam Hooch.

Cuando regresó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor encontró a Ron y a Harry sentados en el suelo, frente al fuego, ambos con expresión fúnebre. Se quedó en pie por un tiempo, a una distancia prudente de ellos, pero los dos amigos parecían no haberse percatado de que Hermione estaba allí. Tras dudar por largo rato, la chica carraspeó y tanto el pelirrojo como el moreno se giraron hacia la dirección de ella.

—¿Qué os pasa, chicos? —quiso saber.

—A ti que más te da —respondió Ron de mal humor.

—Que simpático, Ronald —reprochó, pero estaba decidida a que no le sentarían mal los comentarios estúpidos de su amigo. En especial porque conocía perfectamente la causa de estos.

—No te preocupes, Herms —dijo Harry con un tono cariñoso—. No nos pasa nada.

—Mmh... ya —contestó ella únicamente. Claro que les pasaba algo. Parecía que habían tomado una poción de _amortentia _y estaban velando por su desamor—. Subo a mi habitación. El día en que decidáis contarme algo, hacédmelo saber.

Mientras Hermione subía las escaleras para ir a la habitación de las chicas, Harry y Ron intercambiaban miradas de 'qué hacer'.

Al entrar a los dormitorios, se encontró a Ginny dando vueltas a la habitación, de un lado hacia otro, con expresión furiosa. Seguro que el problema se resumía en que Harry y Ginny habían discutido. Dudó un momento sobre si preguntarle que ocurría. No tenía ganas de que le dijera también que no pasaba nada.

—Por todos los conjuros, Herms —dijo al fin Ginny—. Menos mal que llegas.

—¿Qué sucede? He visto a Harry y a Ron con cara de perro.

—Con Ronald no pasa nada. No sé cual es su estúpido problema —declaró alterada—. El caso es Harry... A veces es tan poco detallista —comenzó a decir—. Ha vuelto a olvidar que habíamos quedado el próximo domingo en ir a Hogsmeade, a una nueva pastelería que habían abierto, y el muy idiota pretende ir con mi hermano y Neville.

Hombres, siempre con esa cabeza.

—Bueno, supongo que lo has hablado con él...

—Más o menos, cuando me he enterado le he pegado un puñetazo en el brazo, y ahora estoy aquí —contestó.

—Creo que deberiáis aclararlo mejor.

—¡Agggh! —chilló Ginny desesperada—. Es que quiero que él mismo se de cuenta de su error ¿Cómo puede llegar a ser tan cortito? En serio, me desespera.

En ese momento Hermione se acordó de lo sucedido con Malfoy nuevamente. ¿Qué pensaría él de aquello? ¿Qué sucedía entre los dos? Le gustaba Malfoy, le gustaban sus ojos que te examinaban el alma, le gustaba el color de su pelo y le gustaba lo suave que era su piel y lo intensos que eran sus besos. Pero sabía que estaba fantaseando demasiado y que Malfoy no sentía nada por ella. No al menos nada como lo que sentía ella por él.

Al día siguiente, Hermione andaba por uno de los pasadizos de Hogwarts, bastante preocupada por todo. Tanto por Harry y Ginny, por lo que sucedería entre Ron y Luna y, en especial, por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Malfoy.

Unas voces familiares cerca de donde se encontraba ella hizo que frenara. Se trataban de Blaise y Draco. Hermione se acercó con cautela al final del pasillo para ver si estaba en lo cierto. Y lo estaba. Charlaban casuales y no parecía que hablaran de nada interesante hasta que Zabini lanzó las palabras captoras de su atención.

—Oye, Draco, he visto que últimamente estás menos 'tú' —comentó—. Te veo más consentido con la sabelotodo de Gryffindor... ¿no te estarás humanizando con ella?

—¿En serio parece eso? —respondió Draco—. Por supuesto que no, Blaise... Es una sangresucia, al fin y al cabo. La quiero bien lejos de mí. Aun sigo añorando el día en que se muera.

Las piernas le tambalearon y tropezó, chocando con el suelo y dejándose ver ante los dos Slytherins, que se sorprendieron al encontrarsela. Malfoy se puso pálido en cuanto la vio, ¿habría escuchado lo que estaban hablando? Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente y se fue del lugar. Draco ardía en deseos de ir tras ella pero no lo hizo porque era consciente de la mirada de Zabini observándole.

Cuando Hermione se sintió bien lejos del alcance del veneno de Malfoy, se relajó. Ahora empatizaba con los sentimientos de Luna y comprendía un poco mejor las quejas de Ginny.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sí, sí, sí. He vuelto. Por fín. Quiero pedir mil perdones a todas las personas que han estado esperando por un capítulo nuevo de Glaciem et Ignis. No tengo perdón. Entre que este año me enfrento a selectividad y que estoy enfrascada en nuevos proyectos pues... arrgh._

_Bueno, decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Me ha sido muy difícil matizar la relación entre Hermione y Draco. Espero que no haya quedado forzado y haya quedado bien. En fin, dejadme reviews porque quiero saber TODO lo que pensáis. También me podéis encontrar en twitter: HxC_Mara_

_Por otra parte, estoy escribiendo una novela propia en un blog que me he abierto en internet (miradadeldiablo[punto]blogspot[punto]com). ¡Si tenéis tiempo animaros a echarle un ojo!_

_Y ahora, agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron Reviews en capis anteriores:_

Larissa Lockwood, UnaQueLee, Guest, Rose Malfoy, crazzy76, Annie Thompson, Monterrey, valeria, Jane Meyer, anii-malfoy, gisecullen, , A's Sunshine, azu23blood, gisecullen, Picassa

_Nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso a todos y gracias por tener esa paciencia conmigo._

_PD: Si os gusta este fic, animaos a leer el oneshot que subí hace tiempo._

_-Vel_


End file.
